


Wearing Your Cologne

by deansperfectbody



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Alternative Universe - FBI, Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Cheating, Co-workers, Co-workers to lovers, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Eventual Dean Winchester/Reader, Eventual Smut, F/M, FBI Agent Dean Winchester, Forced Ejaculation, Gangsters, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Jealous Dean Winchester, Lap Sex, Lapdance, Multi, Mutual Pining, Partner Betrayal, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Dean Winchester, References to Drugs, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shooting Guns, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Supernatural - Freeform, Top Dean Winchester, Undercover, Undercover Missions, a little bit of possessive dean, a lot of smut eventually, cain is your husband, creepy interaction, forbidden loveish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansperfectbody/pseuds/deansperfectbody
Summary: You are a cog in a machine. That machine happening to be the FBI but still, a cog nonetheless. One day, you are summoned into your boss's office and given an undercover op, your first one. Your task is to gather intel and evidence against an elusive drug lord who happens to frequent your city. You and another agent go undercover but what will happen when things get complicated between the two of you and people aren't who they seem.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 16
Kudos: 28





	1. breathing grey

**Author's Note:**

> I am so into this fic and I have so many ideas for it. I am currently writing most chapters but I have a few done. I hope you all like this one as much as I do! Enjoy!

This is it. The final countdown. The last stretch of road. It was the moment everyone talked about right before you die. You couldn’t concentrate on anything happening around you, all you saw were flashes and outlines of the various players that were at the drop. Your vision blurred and you blinked harder, trying to focus. Trying to breathe, but it was painful. You had your hands clasped onto your lower abdomen and then you remembered. The scent of your blood-soaked shirt remembering for you. You had been shot. Because of him. This all started out so simple, how could it have gone so wrong?

You tried to move but your body felt limp. You started to get hyper-aware of what was happening around you and to you. You felt the sticky sensation of the hot blood dripping onto your skin and your heart was pounding a million miles a second. You hadn’t even realized it but your ears were ringing. It must have been a side effect of the explosion. You tried to remember what had happened. You took a deep breath and scanned your surroundings. You were on the ground, sure. But, you were also outside of the warehouse, or what was left of it. 

Then it hit you, he left you, alone and bleeding. Anger began to fill you up and you tried to move onto your side, struggling. You let out a groan and then you saw it, a figure making their way towards you. You shook your head slightly, allowing you to focus on the shape that was approaching you. Then it all became clear. It was him, Dean fucking Winchester. 

He was covered in blood but somehow managed to still pull off the sexy and tortured look. It was his fault that you were in this mess, to begin with, and now he had the audacity to approach you and better yet, wear a concerned look on his face. You were beyond pissed right now, but you had a part to play. 

He moved closer and knelt down at your side. He raked his eyes over your body, landing on your injury. He sighed and looked up at your face again. 

“I didn’t know where you went. You just split up from me and I couldn’t find you and then the charge went off and I thought-”, he started to say. 

“Yeah, well you found me...”, you said and let out a groan, holding your wound tighter. 

Dean sighed and looked at you with that face. It was a sympathetic face mixed with an apology, an apology you didn’t want right now. 

“Jesus, Y/N. You look a mess...”, he said. 

He gently placed a hand on your arm and you thought about squirming away from it but it felt comforting, so you allowed him to touch you, for the first time in a while. You sighed again. 

“I did get shot, y’ know... and an explosive charge went off not two feet from me. I’m lucky I fucking survived at all...”, you said, a little louder than you wanted to. 

“I know. I ought to kill that bastard for hurting you-”, Dean said with anger. 

You paused and looked up at Dean, really looking at him. He was a handsome guy, no lie. But he got under your skin like no other. Maybe it was on account of everything that had transpired these past few months. Well, look at the pickle you were in now. You had fallen for the wrong guy alright, and it probably cost you your spleen or worse. 

But, Dean wasn’t the wrong type of guy or maybe he was, you couldn’t tell anymore. He was different from all the other men in your life and that was saying something. He came into your life on a whirlwind and you didn’t deny him access to your heart. You were guarded, you needed to be in this life. Dean understood that but he also knocked down all of the walls you put up, which was no easy task. He got you in ways you didn’t know existed. You connected with him like you never had before with another. 

Not to mention Dean was easy on the eyes. God, he was gorgeous and he knew it. He was also incredible in bed. He was so skillful and he pressed your buttons like no one ever had. It was magical when the two of you made love but it was even more mind-blowing when he just took control and fucked you mercilessly. 

But, that wasn’t without it’s tangled web. When you started a relationship with Dean, it wasn’t supposed to happen, at all. But, it did happen and Dean became more to you than you thought any man ever could. He was your other half. He accepted you and dare you say, even loved you. 

Everything was supposed to go according to the plan but things rarely work out the way you plan them. And that’s why you were where you were now. Shot and lying in a pool of your own blood. Whatever was between you before, was over. It had been that way for a while now and this just solidified it. 

Dean leaned over your body and grabbed at your hands. You didn’t have the strength to resist so you just laid there as he inspected the wound. He grimaced and his face was full of concern. 

“You’ve lost a lot of blood, we should get out of here”, Dean announced. 

You swallowed hard. Your head was beginning to pound again and your vision was getting blurry. You must have been lying on the ground, bleeding for a good twenty minutes. You nodded your head and looked up at Dean. 

“Sounds like a plan. Are they all dead?”, you asked. 

Your heart skipped a beat when you asked. You were nervous to ask because if not, you’d have another firefight on your hands and you don’t think you could handle another one. Dean looked pale as he thought about his answer. He nodded slightly. 

“Yeah, all of ‘em... except Cain... he got away”, Dean announced. 

He looked at your face, staring intently and watching your reaction. You must’ve had a pretty good reaction because Dean grabbed at your bloody hand and squeezed it, reassuring you. Cain was the source of all of this, the whole mess. He couldn’t leave well enough alone and now everyone was dead. The bastard was slippery, you weren’t surprised that he got away, just worried for Dean, and yourself. 

“Okay, enough of this, we need to get you fixed up and plan our next move...”, Dean said. 

He gently grabbed at your waist and helped you into a sitting position. You groaned as you moved and you weren’t cold anymore from lying on the asphalt for an extended period of time. You were still bleeding and you could feel it. It was as if Dean could read your thoughts because he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a bandana. He looked at you once more and then moved your other hand from the spot. 

He gently lifted up your blood-soaked shirt and revealed the bloody gunshot wound. It was a sight alright. He let out a heavy breath and gingerly positioned the bandana over the wound, letting it act as a temporary fix until you could get somewhere else to finish the job. He let down your shirt and began to stand up. You were still in a sitting position. Dean shuffled a bit and looked at you, he then stuck out his hand. 

“Ready? This is gonna be a bitch”, he said. You let out a deep breath and nodded. 

“Not really, but fuck it”, you answered. 

Dean chuckled a bit at your response and you grabbed at his hand. He swiftly pulled you to your feet and you let out a loud groan. He was right, it did hurt like a bitch. You weren’t sure if you could stand. It wasn’t so much the actual wound that was giving you such pain, it was being in one position for a while mixed with the adrenaline. Dean noticed you swaying a bit and snaked a hand around your waist. 

“Lean on me if you need to, okay?”, he said. 

You swallowed a lump in your throat and the two of you were off, making your way to the car. You were keeping a steady pace, careful not to make any sudden movements. You walked past the epi-centre of the firefight. Bodies lay scattered across the ground. You knew most of them and it pained you to see them all just lying there, lifeless. It was partially your fault and you felt guilty. 

“Don’t look. Nothin’, we can do for ‘em now...”, Dean said softly. You nodded your head and concentrated on getting to the car. 

You saw it. Dean’s car. That blessed Impala with the memorable back seat. You smirked at the memory. Dean paused and let you go, helping you lean up against the side of the car. You began to breathe heavily and tried to hold yourself up as best you could. Dean was looking for the key and you were watching him. Suddenly, you felt a wave of dizziness and you started to shake. The adrenaline was wearing off and you were feeling everything. 

Your vision went blurry and then there was darkness. Before you hit the ground Dean must’ve caught you because you felt strong arms wrap around you. 

“Y/N?! Hey! Shit... stay with me, okay? Just don’t...”, you heard Dean call out before you completely let unconsciousness take you over. 

***

8 MONTHS PRIOR 

You were keeping a steady pace as you walked down the lightly carpeted halls of the office. It was mid-day and your boss said that he needed to see you. It wasn’t like you were new around here but you just didn’t understand why your boss’ boss needed to see you, specifically. 

You gave a tight smile as you passed by some of your coworkers. You recognized some and didn’t recognize others. You didn’t work on this floor. You rounded a corner and there stood that intimidating office. Your heart was racing. You let your eyes flutter shut for a moment and took a deep breath, you then tried to straighten out your skirt and flicked a few stray pieces of hair out of your face. 

You knocked once and a woman you knew opened the door slightly, she gave you a once over and held a neutral expression. She then sniffed once and opened the door wider. You gave her a nod and stepped past her and further into the office. That’s when you saw another man talking to your boss along with a familiar face. It was your husband, Cain. He smiled at you and walked towards you. You were officially confused. He placed a hand on your arm. 

“Cain, what’s going on? Am I in some sort of trouble?”, you asked him. 

He held his smile and let out a soft chuckle. 

“No, nothing like that. Come on, Charlie wants to give you some news”, he replied. 

He led you over to the other two men that were also in the room. You knew one of the men as your boss’ boss, Charlie Davids, Executive Assistant Director of the FBI. Yeah, that’s right, you were in the FBI. An agent of the Federal Bureau of Investigations. It was a pretty good job if you were honest. It was less exciting than you had first thought when you joined up but hey, that’s life. 

You decided to enroll in the academy on a whim. It was actually this or medical school and you were pretty sure this would pan out better. The academy was a lot tougher than the movies made it seem. You were a pretty athletic person but what you went through in the academy was gruelling. It was constant. But, after ten weeks (which you don’t know how you got through), you were an official FBI agent. While you were in the academy, training to be an agent, you met your husband, Cain. You fell completely head-over-heels for him and even though he was technically your boss, it kind of worked. 

You didn’t work directly under him, although you did have to report to him for some things. It was actually pretty funny, being married to an FBI agent and being one yourself. He understood the work and the life, which was more than you could ask for. It was coming up on five years since you officially joined the FBI and about two and a half years of marriage with Cain. You didn’t think that you’d be one of those girls to get married so quickly, or at all for that matter but something was different with Cain and you loved him with every fibre of your being. 

The other man that you saw wasn’t someone you recognized, although you knew that you probably didn’t know a lot of the agents. Charlie gave you a smile and you mirrored his expression, you then turned to the man you didn’t know and gave him a polite nod. He gave you a half-smirk and then walked away from Charlie to the back of his office. The man had green eyes, dirty blonde hair and freckles. You probably wouldn’t have noticed them if not for there being probably a hundred scattered on his skin. It was quite a sight. 

He was wearing the regular uniform, which was a black suit with a white shirt and a tie. It was standard FBI attire. The suit hugged him in all the right places and he filled it out well. He was toned, you took notice of that. You cleared your throat and turned back to Charlie. 

“Y/N, it’s nice to see you out from under all those files”, Charlie quipped. 

He chuckled and so did Cain, you mimicked their expressions but didn’t find the remark as funny. You looked towards the man with the green eyes, he wasn’t laughing. He just watched the scene with a stoic expression, leaning against the back wall. Charlie then cleared his throat. 

“Well then, you’re probably wondering why I called you in here”, Charlie began. 

He motioned for one of his two chairs that were in front of his large desk. He rounded his desk and sat down in his chair. You sat down in one of the chairs as Cain sat in the other one beside you. He then took your hand and smiled at you gently, you smiled back. You then turned your attention to Charlie. 

“Uh, yes I am sir”, you replied. 

He smiled lightly and then his expression changed. 

“Do you know who Sean Walsh is?”, he asked you. 

“Of course, sir. He is one of the foremost drug lords on the east coast”, you replied. 

Charlie nodded and paused. He bit his lip. He then walked over and sat on the edge of his desk right near you. 

“You see, Y/N. We recently received some intel that says that Walsh is back in Washington and has something big planned”, Charlie said. 

You processed this information. Sean Walsh is a dodgy sum-bitch and one nasty guy. He is infamous for being one of America’s most notorious drug lords. He doesn’t stay in one place for long but is a Washington native. He is believed to have around a hundred operations scattered on the east coast but there has never been enough evidence to arrest him or even prove it. He continues to terrorize the east coast with his drug operations and nobody has come close to catching him. 

“Is this intel reliable?”, you questioned. 

Charlie made a face and you knew that you threw him off-guard with your question. He snickered and looked at Cain. 

“Yes, it’s been verified”, Cain jumped in. 

You nodded. 

“What do you need from me then, sir?”, you asked. 

“Well, on the recommendation of Cain, I’ve taken it under advisement and we want you to go undercover and find us some evidence of Walsh’s plans and to bring him down, once and for all”. 

You weren’t sure if you heard that right. You turned to Cain who just nodded. You were a trained agent, sure but in all this time, you never went out into the field and now they wanted you to go undercover. You were a file grunt, that was the majority of your job. But, now this was your opportunity to show them that you had what it takes, or so you hoped. 

“I-I, are you sure you want me for the job, Charlie?”, you asked. 

Charlie snickered and knelt beside your chair, taking your hand in his. He smiled gently. 

“Y/N, you don’t have to do this. You know what happened last time we sent in some agents to infiltrate Walsh’s organization”, Charlie grew serious. “It didn’t end well...” 

You paused and let out a breath. 

“No. If you want me for this, I’ll do it. I’m ready to nail this SOB”, you said. 

Charlie was beaming and stood up. He went back behind his desk and leaned forward. He slammed his fist down on the surface. 

“Excellent! I knew I could count on you, Y/N” 

You smiled and Charlie cleared his throat. 

“Now, this won’t be an easy task and will most likely require you to be undercover for quite some time. You know how these ops work”, Charlie explained. 

You nodded. You were nervous, of course. This was your first op in the field and it scared you to death that Sean Walsh was the target. 

“Walsh is very hesitant with who he lets into his inner circle, so you’ll have to gain access somehow. We have your cover planned. You will be going undercover as a stripper at a local club that we know Walsh likes to frequent when he’s here”

“Okay. When do I start?”, you asked. 

“Immediately. Tonight. It’s all arranged. We have the club manager on our side so he’ll watch out for you on that front”, Charlie added. 

You tried to process as much information as possible. Cain was still holding onto your hand. He knew that Charlie was going to ask you to be a part of this op, he could have warned you. You sighed. Cain rubbed at your hand with his thumb, and gave it a squeeze, telling you he was with you. 

“Now, you won’t be going in totally alone. There will be another agent with you, someone who has been undercover for two months now”, Charlie said. “This is Agent Winchester”.

The unknown man from before now had a name, Winchester. It suited him. He pushed off of the back wall and made his way to stand a few feet from your chair. He stood straight and didn’t really have a readable expression. His attention was solely on Charlie. You eyed the man and he looked at you and gave you a nod. 

“Agent Winchester has infiltrated Walsh’s organization at a low level and is slowly gaining his men’s confidence. He hasn’t gotten us much thus far but we hope that will soon change. He’ll look out for you on the inside”, Charlie said. “Agent, why don’t you tell us what you’ve learned of the inner workings?”

Winchester cleared his throat and began. 

“Sir. Walsh is a slippery one, no doubt about that. He is good at moving all the parts of his organization around and making it seem as though he hardly lifts a finger. It’s been tricky to track him down and figure out his plans but I think I’m getting somewhere”, the man said. 

His voice was deep and steady. He spoke with confidence and he had a way of commanding the room. You studied his features, his expressions and all the details of his stature. You must have been looking a little too long or too obviously because Cain squeezed your hand a little tighter and cleared his throat. 

You broke out of your trance and gave Cain a small smile. You then turned back to Winchester. 

“Please continue”, Charlie instructed. 

“As you said, I’m low level within his organization and that’ll only get me so far. But, his men like to talk and they are especially chatty when plied with liquor. I heard one of his higher-ups last week talk about something that might be going down by the end of the year. He didn’t say much as he could tell I was listening but he did say some important key points. He mentioned something about Walsh’s niece and her wedding in December. I didn’t think anything of it at first but then I thought, ‘why would these guys care about his niece’s wedding’”, Winchester spat out. 

Everyone paused and waited for him to continue. 

“Then it dawned on me; what if Walsh is going to use his niece’s wedding as a front for something. His next job, maybe?”, Winchester finished. 

Everyone was silent for a few seconds. Cain was the one to speak up, he dropped your hand. 

“That could be it. I mean, we’ve seen crazier things, Charlie”, Cain said. 

Charlie nodded. 

“I agree. It’s good. Nice work, Winchester. But, I want you to get more. Dig if you have to. We need proof that something is going down at that wedding”, Charlie directed at the man. 

Winchester nodded. 

“I should be getting back out there, sir. Don’t want to raise suspicions”, Winchester added. 

“Of course. I just wanted to bring you in on this development. And thank you for the information”, Charlie said. 

Winchester nodded again and headed towards the door.

“And Dean”, Charlie called after the man, “be careful”. 

Dean smiled tightly, he then gave you a glance and headed out of the door. You turned back towards Cain and Charlie. You sighed. 

“This was not how I expected my day to go”, you said with a laugh. 

Both men laughed along with you. 

“Uh, Cain? May I have a word with Y/N, alone?”, Charlie asked. 

“Of course, Charlie. I’ll be in the hallway, sweetie. We’ll go down to operations and get you situated”, Cain said. 

He leaned down and gave you a kiss on the cheek. He then smiled at Charlie and exited the room. Yout turned to Charlie who leaned against his desk. 

“How are you feeling about all this?”, he asked you. 

“To be honest? It’s been a whirlwind, Charlie. I don’t know why I was chosen for this op, I have no experience in the field”, you explained. 

“I know, I know. I wanted someone who hasn’t done this a thousand times, someone with fresh eyes and someone that Walsh wouldn’t recognize. He knows a lot of our agents. And I could only think of one person for the job”. 

“Oh. Well, thanks”

He chuckled. 

“I know you’re nervous but you are trained and if things get hairy, you come back here. You’ll be in contact with your handler once a week to pass on important information and other than that, get as close to Walsh as you feel comfortable. I know I’m asking for a lot here, Y/N/N, but you’re one of the only people I trust with this op”, Charlie said. 

You nodded your head and smiled a bit. 

“And this, Winchester? He’s good?”, you asked. 

“Yes. He’s been here for about seven years now and he is exceptional. He’s trustworthy and I know he’ll look after you. If you run into any sort of trouble, you go to him. He’s your access to us”. 

“Okay. I think I’ll be okay”, you said. 

“You saying that to me or yourself?”, Charlie asked. 

“Both, I guess”, you replied. 

You stood up and looked at Charlie, he seemed like he was unsure of this whole thing but you both knew that this was something that needed to be done, and as he said, you were one of the only people he trusted to do this. As long as you were careful, everything would be okay. Right? 

Charlie wrapped his arms around you and squeezed you tightly. You welcomed the hug. Cain and Charlie were at the academy together once upon a time and they were close. Even though Charlie was Cain’s boss, they were best friends and Charlie welcomed you with open arms when the two of you got married. He was sort of your friend as well. And those were in short supply these days. You were grateful to have him. 

You pulled back from Charlie and gave a small smile. You backed away and turned to leave when he called back for you. 

“Y/N? Please be careful”, he said. 

“I will, Charlie. I will”.


	2. new americana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You start your op as an undercover stripper at a local strip club. Your task is to collect evidence on the drug lord, Sean Walsh. But, will it be as simple as that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these next few chapters are just mostly plot and getting the structure of the story together, I'll be writing the juicy bits shortly, so stay tuned for them! Enjoy! Remember to leave a kudos, a comment or subscribe for more!

THAT NIGHT 

You were getting situated with a team of agents, getting ready for your op. You were being briefed on Walsh and all of the information the bureau had on him. But, you were mostly in your head, thinking about what you would have to do during this op. You took a few deep breaths as you adjusted your mini skirt. It was quite short and you hadn’t worn one since high school. Cain was focused on the briefing and you couldn’t stand it anymore. 

“Can I have a minute with my husband please?”, you said loudly. 

The group of FBI agents paused and looked at you. They then started to leave the room and Cain turned to you. He moved closer to you and pulled you in for a hug. You paused and let out a breath. 

“Hey... it’s gonna be okay”, he said soothingly in your ear. 

He rubbed at your back for a couple of minutes before you pulled back. You looked into his eyes and leaned in for a kiss. He held your face in his hands and kissed you softly. After a minute, you pulled back and smiled. 

“I think I’ll be okay...”, you said. 

Cain was still holding your face in his hands, he smirked. 

“I know you will be”, he replied. 

He dropped your face and took a step back, glancing over your form. He held onto your hand. 

“Did I tell you that you look amazing?”, he said. 

“No, you didn’t. But thank you”, you replied. 

You smiled and gripped his hand tighter. He kissed you once more and the two of you headed out of the room. You walked out of the building and to an unmarked black SUV. It was government-issued but some agents took the plates off, as to appear less official. You hopped into the vehicle and Cain sat beside you in the back. An agent you didn’t know drove you to your drop off location. 

The ride seemed to last only a few minutes but the club was on the other side of town, the sketchier side. You could barely make out where you were exactly because of how dark it was outside, not to mention the tinted windows made it all the more difficult. You had your hands in your lap and tapped your foot on the ground. Then, the car came to a stop and there it was, The Blue Sphinx. It was one of the more popular and higher-end strip clubs in town. 

You took one last breath and looked over at Cain, he had a look in his eye that told you he was worried. You put a hand to his face and held it there for a few seconds, you then undid your seat belt and gave him a wink. You unzipped your sweater to reveal a glittery bralette. Cain’s jaw basically dropped to the ground, you chuckled. 

You opened the car door and stepped out, grabbing your purse. You were wearing chunky heeled boots and fishnets with your mini skirt and the glittery bralette. You looked bangin if you say so yourself. 

It was now or never for you. This was the beginning of the op and you were quite nervous, as you should be. You didn’t even know where to start. How would you get close to Walsh without raising suspicions? And, would you even be able to pass as a stripper? You’d really only taken dance lessons when you were younger and that didn’t last long. You were actually asked to leave the class because you were annoying the instructor. It wasn’t for you anyway. You just hoped that those few lessons would tie you over. 

You walked closer to the club and heard the SUV drive away. There were a few people around but not many, you did get a few stares from various men who were hanging around the club. One even cat called you. Hey, at least the outfit was doing its job. You saw the neon sign and a bouncer at the entrance. There weren’t too many people lined up but you were sure the club would fill up later, it was still early after all. 

You took a breath and walked up to the bouncer, trying to exude as much confidence as you could. You were standing a few feet from the man and he towered over you. He had muscles for days. You gave him a smirk. 

“Hi there. I’m the new girl that Danny hired, he’s expecting me”, you said in a sultry voice. 

The man was checking you out and his eyes were lingering on your exposed skin. Normally, this would creep you out but you decided to play into it. 

“Are you gonna let me in? I do have a job to do, you know”, you said. 

You then touched the exposed skin above your chest and let your hand linger there. The man smiled and opened the door for you. You squeezed by him, purposely rubbing up against him. He elicited a low groan from his throat and you chuckled. Maybe this would be easier than you thought? 

“Thank you, baby”, you threw back at the bouncer and gave him a wink. 

He gave you a nod. The club wasn’t packed yet but it still had a few patrons waiting for the show. You could see some girls working the room, others were talking to the security guards and some were with “clients”. You took it all in and slowly walked into the belly of the beast, so to speak. 

A woman who looked around your age started to approach you. She was blonde and leggy. She was gorgeous. She was wearing even less than you but knew how to work it. She stopped in front of you. 

“I love that top!”, she said. 

You were caught off guard by her complement. 

“Um, thank you...”, you replied. 

“I’m Amber. And you’re our new girl, right?”, Amber said. 

You nodded. 

“Yeah, hi. I’m Y/N”, you replied. 

She outstretched her hand and you took it, shaking it for a few seconds. 

“Well, we’re lucky to have you. And you came at a great time too. We get super busy in the summer and a girl just quit on us”, Amber said. “Follow me”. 

Amber started walking towards the stage. You followed closely behind and she guided you to a door that was otherwise hidden from the patrons of the club. She opened the door and let you through first. You snaked past her and walked further into the room or rooms. It was a whole back area dedicated to the women that worked at the club. There were lockers, which you expected but there was also an adjoining break room with tables and chairs. There was also a pool table way in the back and an office, which you assumed was where Danny, the owner of the club, and your contact, resided. 

“Wow, this is-”, you started. 

“Awesome, right?”, Amber jumped in. “Danny treats us good here. He’s so much better than my other boss was. Now he was a real d-bag”. 

You hummed in response and Amber bore a wide smile. She motioned for you to keep following her. She introduced you to some of the other girls and you were cordial. You were introduced to; Lavender, Crystal, Aurora and Eliza. They were nice and welcoming. You didn’t think that they would be. Then Amber led you to Danny’s office. She opened the door and a youngish man sat behind the desk. 

He wore silver earrings and had slick-backed black hair. He stood up and rounded the desk to stand in front of you both. He leaned in to give you a hug, which you accepted. 

“Y/N! So nice to see you dear”, he said. 

He released you and you gave him a smile. He then looked past you to Amber. 

“Thank you, Amber. If you could give us a minute, I’ll be out to address the girls in a sec”, Danny said.

Amber nodded and gave you a small wave. She exited the office. 

“Please, sit”, Danny motioned for the one chair that was in front of his desk. 

You sat down and watched as Danny raced to sit in his seat as well. He smiled at you. 

“Sorry, if I’m a little awkward or nervous like. It’s not every day I have an FBI agent in my club”, Danny admitted. 

You nodded. 

“I understand. Just treat me like I’m just another one of your girls, a new hire. It’ll all work out. And, try not to blow my cover”, you said. 

“Oh, of course. I’m, uh sorry”, Danny replied. 

“It’s fine. Just give me the rundown. The sooner we catch this bastard, the sooner I’m out of your fine establishment”. 

Danny was staring at you blankly but blinked and nodded when you were done speaking. 

“Yeah, yeah. Have you ever danced before?”, he asked. 

You paused and thought about it. You weren’t about to get into the whole backstory about the dance class you were kicked out of when you were younger. 

“I- yeah, I’ve taken some classes...”, you said vaguely.

“Okay, well. The girls rotate roles each week. Some days you’ll be working the room, doing private sessions and others you’ll be waitressing”, Danny started. 

You nodded, taking in the information. 

“What about the stage?”, you asked. 

“Yeah, uh, since you’re new, I’m gonna keep you off the stage for now. Let my more experienced girls handle it... it can be overwhelming”, he explained. 

“I appreciate that”, you said. 

You let out a sigh and silently thanked Danny for keeping you off the stage for now. 

“Any questions?”, he asked. 

“I think I’m okay for now...”, you replied.   
“Alright, well if you do have any questions, just ask. And if you don’t know what to do, when in doubt, look at the other girls and follow them”

You nodded again. Danny suddenly got up and you did as well, following him out. He opened the door for you and you walked past him. The group of women that worked at the club were all in a huddle, awaiting Danny. You stood beside Danny and he reached out a hand to put on the small of your back. 

“Girls? This is Y/N, she’s our newbie and she starts tonight. Show her how we do things here and be nice”, he addressed the group. 

You smiled. Some of the girls snickered and others kept quiet. Danny removed his hand from your back and clapped his hands together. 

“Okay, let’s have a good night, huh?”, he said enthusiastically. 

The women dispersed and either went back to their lockers, left the room to head to the main area of the club or started chatting with each other. Danny nodded at you and he left your side. This was really happening. Your mission started now. You knew you had a role to play and you had to be as inconspicuous as possible in this situation. Play into everything and be cautious. 

You walked towards Amber. She spotted you and walked up to you. She had that smile on her face still. 

“Y/N there’s a locker empty beside me”, she said. 

She grabbed your hand and pulled you along with her. A girl you hadn’t been introduced to stared at you and Amber as you passed by her. She rolled her eyes and slammed her locker shut, exiting the room. 

Amber stopped and the locker had your name written on a piece of tape that was stuck to it. You chuckled a bit as you noticed Amber’s and everyone’s lockers had a plaque fixed with their names on them. Amber must have taken notice of where your eyes were wondering. 

“Oh, it’s because you’re on probation. Danny likes to test the new girls for a couple of weeks before investing in a plaque for ‘em. See if they have what it takes before fully committing”, she said as she chuckled. 

“How long have you worked here?”, you asked her. 

“Coming up on three years. It’s nice. Much nicer than my old job. That place was so scuzzy”, she said. 

“Wow”, you replied. 

Amber then grabbed your arm. 

“We should get out there. Danny told me to keep an eye on you. You’ll be shadowing me for a little bit”, Amber announced. 

She then led you to the door. She dropped your arm and let you walk on your own. It seemed that no time had passed and already the club was filling up with men of all sorts. Casual looking men, businessmen and some others. This was one of the most exclusive clubs in Washington so they were picky with who they let in. 

Amber walked ahead of you and you followed behind. You both got stares and looks as you walked by the men in the club. Amber then started to relay more information. 

“So, what I tell every new girl is that she should trust her instincts. If a guy is getting too handsy or too rough, you tell him to leave or call one of the security guards and they’ll handle it. Also, it’s not as bad as the movies make it seem. Just relax and have fun, you’re putting on a show, giving ‘em an experience. That’s what it’s all about”, Amber said. 

She looked back at you once but kept walking. You digested what she was saying as best as you could. This was definitely a 180 from what you did at the office. You made your way to the bar and Amber leaned against it. You stopped next to her. There were a few men there but they mostly kept to themselves and drank. There was a woman who was tending the bar, she looked about mid-thirties and had long black hair with some purple strands in it. She was cleaning some glasses. 

“Hey, pretty momma. How’s that sweet boy of yours?”, Amber asked her. 

“Hey, Amber. He’s good. He just won first prize in his science fair, he’s so proud of himself”, the woman responded. “Who’s this?”

“This”, Amber started. She grabbed your arm and moved you closer towards the bar. “This is Y/N, our little newbie. Y/N, this is Cindy. The momma bear of the group”. 

“Hi there, Y/N, it’s nice to meet you. You ever need anything, I’m the one you come to, okay?”, Cindy responded. 

You smiled at both women. It seemed like some nice people worked at this club and you were thankful for that. You didn’t know if you could handle if everyone hated you. 

“Thank you. It’s nice to meet you too. How old is your son?”, you asked Cindy. 

“He just turned eleven”, she said. 

“Good age”, you replied. 

She hummed in response and excused herself as she went to serve a patron. 

“So, first impressions of everything?”, Amber asked you. 

You looked at her and snickered. 

“I-I think I’m gonna like it here. It’s a pretty cool place and everyone is so nice”, you said. 

“Oh, I’m so glad!”, Amber squealed. 

You chuckled as she reached behind the bar and grabbed two shot glasses and a bottle of something dark. She poured the shots and handed one to you, you grabbed it and chuckled. Amber put the bottle down and raised her glass. 

“A celebratory shot. To Y/N and everything awesome to come”, Amber said. 

You smiled as you raised your glasses and clanked them together. You then downed your shot and made a face, boy was that strong. You hadn’t done shots in years and now you remembered why. You’d have to get used to drinking again if you were to fit in. Amber laughed as she saw your face and you joined in. You both put your glasses down and Cindy came back over, shaking her head. That just made you two laugh even more. 

“Okay, okay. Tonight we’ll be waitressing and next week we’ll be working the room. Got it?”, Amber said. 

“Yeah, yeah. Okay. Got it”, you replied. “Shouldn’t be too hard”. 

“Nah, it won’t. Only gotta deal with drunk idiots touching your ass but hey, more tips, right?”, Amber said as she sneaked another shot. 

She offered you another one but you refused. You thought you ought to keep a clear head, at least for tonight. 

***

The night seemed to be getting started. It was around eleven-thirty and the show was starting. You had never actually seen a live stripper performance before. You had just served a bachelor party their drinks and were walking back to the bar. You put down your tray and leaned up against the bar. You watched the stage as Lavender came out and worked the room. All eyes were on her. 

Music started to play and she started her routine. She was magical in the way she moved and captivated everyone. She started doing some moves on the pole and that was when Amber made her way back towards you. 

“Hey, how’s it going so far?”, she asked you as you both watched Lavender. 

“Good. I haven’t been groped yet but I’m expecting that not to last long”, you replied. 

Amber and Cindy both laughed at your quip and you snickered too. Lavender was getting bills thrown at her in every direction. She then finished her routine and applause erupted. She took a bow and started picking up her cash. That’s when some idiot started yelling stuff at her and even went as far as to go up to the stage and touch her. Lavender was having none of it and kicked the guy in the stomach, sending him to the ground. 

“Wow, damn”, you said. “She can handle herself alright”. 

Amber hollered at Lavender and she sent you all a wink and walked off of the stage. The drunkard was passed out so two of the security guards had to carry him out. The applause grew louder. Even the patrons didn’t appreciate assholes ruining the atmosphere of the club. You snickered at everyone’s reaction. 

“Do you need some coffee Y/N? You look a bit tired”, Cindy asked you. 

“Yeah, actually. That’d be good. Thanks, Cindy”, you replied. 

She gave your hand a pat and went to get you a coffee. Amber turned back to you and you gave her a smile. 

“It’s been a long day, sorry”, you said to her. 

“It’s fine, trust me. In the beginning, I could barely stay awake. You find a new routine, it gets easier”, she said with a giggle. 

“Here you go, sweetheart”, Cindy said as she placed a cup of coffee in front of you. 

“Thanks”, you replied. 

“Drink up, we got a couple more hours of this”, Amber said as she patted your shoulder. 

She then left you to your devices and went to serve a couple of guys that had just come in. She swayed her hips and played into the “experience” like she had told you to do. It would get easier, you thought. Tonight wasn’t so bad and you’d get the hang of it. 

You drank up your coffee and went back to serving the patrons that scattered the club. 

You were serving a lone guy who sat near the back. He seemed nice. He didn’t say much and just enjoyed the show. He ordered vodka sodas and you were on your way to bring him another one. 

“Here you go”, you said as you placed the drink in front of him. 

He smirked up at you and started to sip his drink. You were about to turn away and head back to the bar when he grabbed your arm gently. You looked at his hand on your arm and he got the message and removed it. 

“‘M sorry...”, he said. “I was just going to ask if you wanted to have a drink with me?”, he asked. 

You smiled at the thought. 

“Oh, I don’t know if I’m allowed...”, you said. 

“Please? You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen”, he replied. 

You blushed. You weren’t used to getting compliments from strangers, it was nice. 

“I-thank you. How about I sit with you for a bit, hm?”, you asked. 

He nodded and he stood up and moved to get a chair for you. You sat down and so did he. Now that you were closer to the man, he seemed to be a bit young. 

“How old are you?”, you asked. 

He chuckled. 

“21, I swear. I look young, I always have. I have my ID if you want to see it”, he said. 

You nodded your head and he fished out his ID. He handed it to you and you looked it over. It was legit. You chuckled. 

“So, Thomas-”, you started as you read the ID. 

“You can call me Tommy”, he interjected. 

“Tommy. What’s a handsome guy like you doing here? I’d think you would have a girlfriend or something”, you said as you handed him his ID back. 

Your hands grazed each other for a moment and he chuckled. He put his ID back in his wallet and started to blush. 

“I-uh, I’ve never been to one of these before and I wanted to see what it was like”, he admitted. 

“A strip club?”

“Yeah, sorry”, he said, he was getting flustered. 

“It’s okay”, you replied as you chuckled. 

“So, how long have you worked here?”, Tommy asked. 

“Not long. I actually just started tonight...”

He hummed and chuckled a bit. He downed his drink and turned towards you, he bore a smirk and his pupils were full of lust. 

“What do you say we get outta here?”, he asked. 

You scoffed. 

“What?”

“Isn’t this part of what happens here? I pick one of you and we go fuck in a backroom or something?”

You stood up quickly and moved from beside him, he mimicked your movement and stood up as well. 

“I’m not a fucking prostitute! I think you should go”, you said as you backed away further. 

He reached towards you to grab your arm, but you moved away just in time. 

“Come on, don’t be like that baby,” he said as he caught you this time. 

It was late, and there weren’t as many people around, it was actually kind of quiet and you hated it. 

“Don’t touch me!”, you said louder. 

He only chuckled and gripped your arm tighter. You wiggled in his grasp but he wouldn’t let go. 

“Don’t touch you? Isn’t that what you’re here for? To be touched?”, he said slowly. 

He moved his other hand to behind you, grabbing at your ass and kneading it. You had enough of this. Sure you were a stripper (or pretending to be one anyway) but that didn’t give this asshole the right to touch you without your permission. 

“I said quit it!”, you screamed. 

Tommy was mid chuckle when you stepped on his foot and whipped him around, pinning his arm behind him and smacking his face on the table. He let out a loud groan. Finally, a security guard came rushing onto the scene. He raced to your side and took Tommy from you, manhandling him. As he was being escorted out, you stopped them and grabbed his face in your hands. 

“What’s the matter, baby? Don’t like being told no by a woman or being beaten up by one?”, you asked him snarkily. 

You dropped his face and he let out a huff of air as he was being ushered away. You took a breath and went back to sit down at the table. You saw Amber walking towards you, she had a concerned look on her face. 

She went up to you and stood beside you. You stood up and she embraced you. You chuckled lightly. 

“My God, are you okay? I just saw the end of that. What a fucking creep!”, she exclaimed. 

She let you go as you just crossed your arms and took a breath. 

“Yeah, well I handled it. What a dick bag. I’m okay though, I swear”, you said half-heartedly. 

In all honesty, you were sort of shaken up and you hadn’t even really started the op yet. This was going to be one wild ride. 

“Good. God, why are men such jerks”, Amber fumed. 

She threw an arm around you and guided you to the backroom. She stopped at your locker and let you get your purse. 

“Hey, at least I got that over with early. The groping virgin is no more”, you said. 

Amber chuckled a bit and the two of you walked out of the backroom and towards the bar. Cindy was still there collecting some empty glasses and cleaning up. 

“One drink for my badass friend here, Cin”, Amber said. 

“Coming up”, Cindy replied. 

Cindy put a shot in front of you and looked at you. From that experience you just had, you weren’t about to say no to a little alcohol right now. You tilted the glass to Amber and Cindy and threw it back. 

“Wow. I don’t know what that is but it is strong”, you said loudly. 

Cindy and Amber laughed as you made a face. You breathed out and sighed, leaning against the bar. Cindy then retrieved two more shot glasses and poured another round of shots for her, Amber and yourself. You all took the shot and laughed. You had made some friends perhaps. 

“What do you say that tomorrow we go shopping? The three of us. We can show Y/N what to get and give her some more tips about the biz”, Amber suggested. 

Cindy shrugged. 

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that? Y/N? What about you?”, Cindy asked. 

“Yeah, that sounds good. I could use some better outfits anyway”, you replied. 

“Perfect! Give me your number and we’ll set something up for tomorrow”, Amber said. 

You smiled and she handed you her phone, which you took and put in your number. You were feeling a bit tipsy and only after two shots, you really needed to get a handle on your tolerance. 

***

You had just walked through the door of your new space. It was an apartment close to downtown. It was the exact opposite of your home that you shared with Cain. It was colder and you didn’t have him here with you. You missed him greatly and it had only been less than a day. 

You’d have to get used to being alone, which you hated. You had been a lone wolf all your life but when Cain came into your life, everything changed, you changed. You were warmer towards everyone and you hated the thought of ever being alone again. You couldn’t risk the op and your safety by being seen with him, so you decided to give him a call instead. 

You dialled his number and there was no answer. You then mentally scolded yourself, of course, he didn’t answer, it was about four in the morning. You chuckled to yourself and decided to just hit the hay. You needed to be up in a few hours to go shopping with Cindy and Amber anyway. 

You had a plan to subtly grill them about the clientele that frequented the club, perhaps some more known and more popular customers. You wouldn’t outright ask if Walsh was a patron of the club, you knew better than to expose yourself like that. But, didn’t mean you couldn’t steer the conversation in that direction. 

You peeled off your clothes from the night and hopped in the shower for a quick rinse off. You tied your hair in a bun and threw on an oversized t-shirt and slipped into bed. It was a strange and different feeling, sleeping alone for the first time in almost three years. It wasn’t comforting at all but your tiredness overtook you and you fell soundly asleep.


	3. dissolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out some crucial information about your target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are starting to move along. I hope you all are enjoying the series so far, I know I am. Be sure to leave a kudos, like and subscribe for more! Happy reading! 
> 
> *Also, sorry that this chapter is a little short. I'll be sure to make them longer.

Five hours later and you were awakened by your blaring alarm. It was nine in the morning. You were going to grab a coffee and have a shopping trip with your new coworkers, Cindy and Amber. Your head was still a bit foggy from the alcohol last night and your eyes stung from the lack of sleep. But, you needed to get up. You rolled over and grabbed your phone. You’d thought that Cain might have called you back but no dice. He hadn’t so you just left it at that. Maybe he didn’t want to compromise this operation, you understood that. You had a cover to maintain anyways. 

You did your best to hop out of bed and headed to the tiny bathroom. You weren’t used to luxury by any means but a bigger bathroom might have been nice. You sighed to yourself and took off your shirt. You then stepped into the shower and turned it on, it was freezing. That definitely woke you up, the coffee in an hour would also do the job. You were quick to shower and dry your hair. You didn’t have time to go clothes shopping for this new life so you barely had any outfits that seemed suitable, that would change after the shopping trip today. 

You haphazardly pulled on some jeans and an old band tee and pulled on your sneakers. You grabbed your purse and made your way out. You didn’t have a car normally and you didn’t have one for this op either. It was fine, you like to walk places anyway. Since Cain and you worked in the same place, he had the car and would drive you both to work. 

You made your way a couple of blocks to the coffee shop. The good part about this op, aside from getting a scumbag off the streets, was getting a chance to explore a different side of the city you loved. You eventually made your way to the coffee shop, it was this little hole-in-the-wall cafe. You stepped inside and were greeted by a barista. You gave him a soft smile and decided to sit in a booth near the big window that looked out onto the street. 

Cindy and Amber weren’t there yet so you just waited. After maybe ten minutes Amber walked through the door and then a minute later, so did Cindy. You all greeted each other and ordered your coffees. You decided to stay at the cafe and savour your beverages and do some talking. About an hour later you all piled into Cindy’s car and drove to the mall. 

It wasn’t super packed inside and it was early enough that most all of the stores were pretty empty, leaving you all to your devices. The first store that Amber insisted on going into was a lingerie store. She said that you could wear them in the club as normal attire or just wear a top and it would look good. You were all browsing the shop and talking to each other. 

You were looking at the sets and one caught your eye, it was baby blue and lace and it was gorgeous. It also had applique flowers on it. You wanted to try it on, for sizing. You took the hanger and asked an employee for a fitting room. 

You carefully changed into the set and looked in the mirror, it was absolutely stunning and you were in love with it. 

“We want to see the piece, Y/N. Come out!”, Amber called out from the other side of the change room. 

“I don’t know...”, you replied. 

“Come on, it’s just us!”, Cindy said. 

You sighed and opened the door. Cindy and Amber looked at each other and smiled at you. 

“You look drop dead in that set, Y/N”, Amber squealed. 

“Oh, yeah. You look hot”, Cindy added. 

You smiled and laughed a bit. 

“Okay, okay. I’ll get it. Let me change and we can go to another store”, you said to the girls. 

You headed back into the changing room and put on your clothes. You then proceeded to pay and the employee handed you your bag. You, Amber and Cindy, were off to the next store. As you walked through the mall, you almost forgot that you had a job to do and you needed to start working as an undercover agent and not as some girl on a shopping trip. You sighed to yourself. 

“So, uh, I was wondering, have either of you ever dated someone from the club, a customer? Or you know...?”, you asked to get the ball rolling. 

They both looked at you and snickered. 

“Oh yeah. Some real hotties come into the club and they all want the title of the guy who slept with a stripper”, Amber said.

She started laughing and Cindy joined in. 

“I mean, there’s no rule about it from Danny. He knows better than to tell us what to do. But, you gotta be careful, there can be some real scumbags that come to the club too”, Cindy added. 

“Did you have someone in mind?”, Amber asked you. 

“No, no. I just- I don’t know, just thought I’d ask, in case the moment ever presented itself”, you said bashfully. 

Everyone started laughing. 

“Look here, Cindy. Our girl likes to be prepared. Ha!”, Amber said. 

“Alright, alright. Forget I asked”, you said through a chuckle. 

You paused for a minute before asking your real question. 

“So, I know The Blue Sphinx is hot shit, has there ever been any celebrities or people like that that you’ve seen?”, you asked carefully. 

The girls looked at each other and paused. You thought you had blown your cover when they started to laugh. 

“Do I have some stories for you! I bet Amber has a few of her own too”, Cindy exclaimed. 

“Oh, yes”, Amber added. 

Cindy turned to Amber. 

“Do you remember that time Matt Damon came in? Oh my God, what a night that was-”, Cindy started. 

“I’ll always remember when Macaulay Culkin wanted a dance from Sunny and she said no to him... I was freaking out the whole time watching that scene play out!”, Amber exclaimed. 

You snickered at their interaction. 

“I’d have to say, my favourite “celebrity” client has to be Sean Walsh...”, Amber added. 

Suddenly your blood ran cold. Just the mention of his name in this setting made your operation all the more real. You tried to act nonchalant and calm when Amber mentioned his name. 

“Who’s that?”, you asked innocently. 

You all stopped at a few benches within the mall and sat down. 

“Oh, yeah, you wouldn’t know who he is. You’re not from around here, right?”, Cindy inquired. 

“Yeah. Maine girl here”, you said more upbeat. 

“Okay, so Sean is this big-time drug guy and once a year he comes to town for a couple of weeks and for one night only he buys out the whole club and we have rager... basically”, Amber explains. 

You nodded, looking between your new friends. 

“Not only that, but he also has like 30 guys on his payroll, who are super bangable by the way, and all of us girls work the room that night. It’s sort of a free for all and there’s also an after after party sometimes”, Cindy finishes. 

You take in all this information. 

“Wow, that sounds pretty baller”, you add. 

“Oh, it rocks. I think that it’s my favourite night of the whole year. Cin, I heard he’s coming soon too”, Amber gushed. 

“He’s a whale too, which is a God-send once a year”, Cindy added. 

She turned to you. 

“A big spender? Got it”, you confirmed. 

“I don’t think big spender is even the right term here. He spends a lot of dough, like a lot”, Amber laughed out. “You’ll just have to wait and see it for yourself, girl”. 

You stifled out a chuckle. 

“Can’t wait”, you said. 

“Okay, okay enough shop talk. Let’s go eat! I’m starved”, Cindy finally said. 

And with that, you and the girls went to the in-house restaurant that the mall had. It was mediocre. It was a mall restaurant after all. After another hour or two of shopping, Cindy drove you and Amber home. She pulled up at your apartment building and you said your goodbyes to the girls. You’d see them soon for your next shift anyway. They drove away from your building and you made your way to your apartment, you unlocked the door and almost had a heart attack at who saw standing in the middle of the space. 

It was Cain, your husband. 

“Jesus, Cain. What are you doing here? Are you trying to blow my cover?”, you scolded him. 

He was looking at you, intensely. 

“I thought something happened to you, Y/N... you weren’t answering my calls”, he admitted. 

You stepped forward, putting your bags down. And you embraced Cain. He held onto you tightly and buried his head in your shoulder. 

“Hey, I’m fine, okay? My phone must’ve died. I’m sorry”, you mumbled. 

He nodded and pulled back a bit. His hands were still on your waist. 

“You have to trust me, okay? And you have to let me do my thing. I can’t be in constant contact with you, or I won’t get my job done”, you said. 

You held Cain’s face in your hands and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. 

“Okay, I might have overreacted”, he admitted. 

You both chuckled. 

“You think? And by the way, I called you first, so if anyone should be upset at anyone, it would be me”, you said. 

“Touche”, Cain replied. 

You wrapped your hands around his neck and you pecked him on the lips again. 

“Guess you’re missing me, huh? I miss you too”, you said. 

“Yeah. And I know it’s only been a day but it feels so odd without you beside me”, Cain said. 

“I know what you mean”. 

“So, do you have anything for me, intel wise, wife?”, Cain asked you. 

You removed your hands from his neck and walked by him to sit on your bed. 

“I actually do”, you said. 

Cain walked towards you and sat beside you. He turned to face you and smiled. 

“What is it?”

“Well, I’ve made some friends at my new job and we went shopping today. Hence the bags. Anyway, we got on the topic of Sean Walsh and how he is an avid patron of The Blue Sphinx. Apparently, he comes to town for a few weeks and picks one night where he buys out the club. He then hires all the girls to make his men happy, I guess. And get this, Amber said that he is due for a visit soon”, you explained. 

Cain nodded and stood up, he then turned back to you. 

“This is good info, babe. I’ll relay it to Charlie. I’m hoping Winchester will have something that can break this case wide open before that happens so you won’t have to do anything you might feel uncomfortable doing”, Cain replied. 

You smiled at him and moved to his arms. He wrapped you up and kissed the top of your head. 

“That’s really sweet Cain but I am an undercover agent on an op and I have to do whatever it takes for the job, you know that”, you admitted. 

“I know. Still, I don’t like picturing all those guys leering at you, especially when I’m not there to swoop you away. Makes me jealous”. 

You chuckled. 

“Oh, yeah?”, you questioned. 

You knew exactly what you were doing and Cain knew too. 

He leaned down and kissed you, deeply. He then pulled back. 

“Yeah”, he said simply. 

He then kissed you again, this time rougher and full of need. You backed up until the back of your knees hit your bed frame. You started to peel each other’s clothes off and Cain lifted you up and dropped you on the bed, you squealed. You both needed this and you didn’t know how long it would be until you could be like this again.


	4. still of the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your op just got real. You have information that says that Walsh is going to make an appearance soon. This alone keeps you on edge. But, what will transpire when a familiar face shows up at the night club. How will it all go down?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are getting moving now! I haven't written past this chapter yet but I have the next chapter planned out so keep an eye out for that! I'm glad you all are enjoying the fic so far because I love it too! Well, that's all for now. Enjoy this chapter and happy reading! 
> 
> *be sure to leave a kudos and a comment! And subscribe if you want to, thanks! 
> 
> **Also, yes, Dean does make an appearance in this chapter. We'll see more on that front going forward.

Your time with Cain was short as he didn’t want to compromise the operation and your safety. It was the weekend now and you went through the motions. It was pretty busy, as you’d expect from a strip club on the weekend but you just didn’t know how busy until this moment. It was currently about midnight on Saturday and the house was packed. There were multiple performances and most of the girls had to work the floor, which meant that only a few of you were waitressing; this included yourself. 

You tried to stay focused and actually do your job but something kept nagging at you. Walsh was scheduled to make an appearance, and you didn’t know when which made you tenser. It scared you to death how real this op was getting. That, coupled with this being the first time you were in the field, kept you on edge. You had already spilled three drinks on yourself within the span of two hours, it was pretty ridiculous. 

“You sure you’re okay? You seem jittery”, Amber asked as she leaned against the bar, awaiting the drinks from Cindy. 

You both were standing by the bar, yelling to be heard over the blaring music that filled the club. You hardly had a chance to talk to Amber and Cindy since your shopping trip together days before on account of how busy things were. 

“I’m good, I’m good. Just a little frazzled. Is it always this busy?”, you said loudly. 

Cindy arrived with drinks that she placed on Amber’s tray. Amber looked at you for a moment before zipping off. 

“Yeah!”, she called back. 

You shook your head and chuckled at her demeanour. She was quite the character and you were okay with that, you were a bit out of the box yourself. Cindy placed your drinks on your tray and gave you a small smile. 

“Try not to spill these, eh?”, she quipped. 

“Ha! I’ll try!”, you exclaimed. 

You then walked away from the bar and to a group of guys in their mid-20s. They didn’t really pay you much attention, they were too focused on the half-naked woman who was dancing provocatively on the stage. You smirked at the thought. You placed all of their drinks down and turned around, sighing. 

Suddenly, about three men entered the club. You noticed that the girls who were on the floor all looking in their direction, something was different. Sure, the girls who worked the floor would pay attention to who walked into the club, but this was different, all eyes were trained on the men. You swallowed a lump in your throat and prepared yourself for the worst. It was probably Walsh, it was Walsh and you needed to play it cool. Your vision was obstructed by a pillar in the club and you couldn’t exactly tell who it was. They were walking by the girls and heading towards the bar. 

You were casually watching them and also making your way back to the bar. Finally, you were at the bar and that’s when you saw them. They were just a couple of generic looking guys, they were hot but you didn’t understand why all the girls were ogling them. You jumped the gun, Walsh wasn’t here, yet. You breathed a sigh of relief but then your face dropped when you saw him. Maybe you weren’t wrong after all. It was Dean Winchester. The other agent that was undercover with you. He came sprinting onto the scene, walking alongside the other men that entered the club. 

A sinking feeling washed over you. This was part of Walsh’s “gang”. You kept telling yourself to play it cool, not be suspicious or obvious or you’d surely get a bullet in the brain. You watched the men as they came closer and closer and then- 

“Hi Cindy, long time no see, eh?”, the first man said.

He looked right past you and to Cindy who was standing near you, albeit behind the bar. 

“Yeah. You’re lookin’ good James”, Cindy said. 

She was monotone, rehearsed. As if she couldn’t be bothered to show any enthusiasm. But, you couldn’t blame her. It was probably tiring dealing with guys like this. The man chuckled. 

“You’re the one looking good, Cin. Got that rockin’ bod on display I see...”, he continued.  
He elbowed his boys playfully, turning to them and snickering. Cindy just hummed in response and rolled her eyes. You were quiet, just observing the situation. Then, James took his eyes off Cindy and looked at you. 

“I don’t think I’ve seen you before... are you new?”, he asked you. 

“Y-yeah, I am”, you replied. 

It came out a little more mousy than you intended it to. James snickered again and moved towards you, he could sense your nervousness a mile away. He enjoyed it. 

“And what is your name, little bird?”, he inquired. 

“Y/N”, you said simply. 

“Y/N. I like it...”. 

He grabbed at your hand and kissed it. You would’ve been flattered if anyone else but him had done the gesture but he just creeped you out. And you weren’t about to let this guy get the best of you. You roughly pulled your hand away from him. His smile flattered for a second and he was about to say something else when Dean jumped in. 

“Can we get a table?”, he said. 

You looked at him and so did James. James made a noise that indicated that he was annoyed with Dean for interrupting. Dean held your gaze until you spoke up. 

“Uh, yeah, the back right table is free...”, you said, still holding Dean’s gaze. 

He held it for a few seconds longer until he looked away, pulling James along with him. James wasn’t done though. He turned back and smirked at you, tossing you a wink which sent you chills. 

“I’ll be seeing ya, Y/N”, he said. 

He then walked away with Dean and the rest of the guys. You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding in. 

“Great, another creep that I have to watch out for”, you said more to yourself. 

Cindy snickered and left you to go serve someone at the bar. It was a relatively quiet night after that incident. Although, James kept staring at you, which you grew to ignore. He was one creepy dude but Cindy told you that he was all bark and no bite, which calmed your nerves a little. As you went about the night, serving drinks, getting tips and shaking your ass, you would notice agent Winchester, Dean. He seemed to fit right in, then again that was the whole point. He was effortless in the way he conducted himself, like a real thug, he was convincing. He laughed at all of his comrades' cheesy jokes and made some cracks himself. You were currently watching him watch the show, which he seemed indifferent to. 

“Oh, he’s cute. He must be Sean's new guy”, Amber piped up. 

“Yeah...”, you said nonchalantly. 

She then looked between you and Dean who happened to glance back at you in that moment. 

“Omg, Y/N/N, you totally want to jump his bones!”, Amber exclaimed a little louder than you wanted. 

You glared at her as you saw Dean out of your peripheral, he smirked and looked away. Great, now your coworker thought you thought he was bangable, nice Amber. She just chuckled. 

“Come on, tell me you don’t want to totally do him? And no lying!”, Amber continued. 

“I-I guess if the circumstances were different...”, you replied. 

Amber rolled her eyes and Cindy just chuckled as she poured some drinks. 

“What?”, you asked. 

“‘If the circumstances were different’? What does that even mean?”, she pressed.

You were getting flustered now. You glanced at Dean who glanced back at you. You sighed and shook your head. 

“It just means... he’s mixed up with some dangerous people and I really don’t want to be a part of that”, you finally stammered out.

Amber paused, thinking over your answer. 

“I get that. But, if you had the option to, for one night, would you hit that?”, she asked. 

You knew she wasn’t going to be satisfied until you said what she wanted you to say. 

“If for one night I had the opportunity to be with him... sure, I’d fuck him”, you replied. 

Amber laughed and clapped her hands together. She then got a devilish look in her eye. 

“That can be arranged”, she said. 

Your face dropped. Oh, no. 

“No, no, Amber, please don’t”, you said and grabbed her arm but she was off. 

You looked back at Cindy who just chuckled and shrugged. You ran a hand down your face and watched the scene unfold in front of you. Amber sauntered over to the table that Dean and the guys sat, she bent down and whispered something into Dean’s ear. They both looked over at you and you were mortified. Dean snickered and Amber handed him something. She patted his shoulder and came strutting back. 

“I’m going to kill you! And it’s going to be bloody and horrible!”, you said to her which she just laughed off. 

“Oh, come on! Y/N, Dean, is super hot and he thinks you are too. I mean, he’s been checking you out all night and not in a creepy way either. I just gave him your number, the rest is up to you and him”, Amber concluded. 

Amber then shot you a wink and proceeded to leave your side, attending to a group of guys she was serving. You dramatically lifted your arms and dropped them by your side. 

“Unbelievable”, you said under your breath. 

“Did I forget to mention that Amber loves to play matchmaker”, Cindy said. 

You turned to her with a ‘wtf’ face. She smirked. 

“That would’ve been nice to know”, you said. 

Cindy just laughed and walked away to the other side of the bar. You were leaning on the bar and crossing your arms, you were thinking. Of course, Dean knew that this was foolish. He knew that you were married and not to mention you were undercover. You would never act on anything even if you thought that Dean... agent Winchester was maybe a little cute. You sighed and then noticed Dean looking at you. He smiled and shot you a wink. You rolled your eyes and turned to face away from him. 

***

It had been a long night and you were currently helping Cindy collect some of the glasses and things that were on the tables. It was about two in the morning and you were beyond tired. Amber left a little early because she needed to be at school the next day. She was in school to be a psychologist, which you thought was pretty awesome, good for her. 

“I think we’re good here. I’ll do the rest tomorrow”, Cindy said as you dropped off some more glasses. 

You smiled at her and yawned. You both chuckled. 

“Sorry”, you said. 

“‘S fine. Let’s get home, hm?”, Cindy said as she threw an arm around you. 

You both grabbed your stuff from your lockers, said goodbye to the security guards and headed out into the brisk Washington air. Cindy offered you a ride home, to which you accepted. It wasn’t far and she just wanted to make sure you got home safely. Little did she know, you could handle yourself. 

She dropped you off and you thanked her for the ride. You watched her drive off and you tiredly climbed the stairs to your apartment. You entered the space and this time, no husbands were there to surprise you. You smiled at the thought. You locked the door, throwing all your stuff to the ground, you were too tired to put them away properly. 

You then heard your phone chime. It was late and you thought it was Cain. But, to your surprise, it was someone a little different. 

Hey, it’s Dean. Your friend, Amber gave me your number. I hope it’s okay. 

You chuckled at his innocence and the way he was playing this up. 

Yeah, of course. I was mortified of course of the way she gave it to you, but whateves. 

You snickered to yourself and proceeded to strip your clothes off and toss them to the other side of the room. You then pulled on your shirt you used to sleep in and flopped down on your bed. You were about to drift off when you heard another ding. You turned over and grabbed your phone, opening the message. 

Trust me, I’d have that same reaction. She did say something about how if you had the chance, you would totally bang me. Hm, she must’ve been embellishing. 

You choked on air. You were definitely going to have words with Amber in the AM. You couldn’t believe she said that to him, wow. You were at a loss of how to respond to that text.

She likes to play matchmaker, that’s for sure. 

I get it, lol. You should get some sleep. I’ll see you soon, agent. Have a good night. 

You smirked at the text. Dean was either super sweet or he was just playing into this whole, undercover thing a little too much. You couldn’t tell at this junction. 

You too, agent. Night. 

And with that, you put your phone on the nightside table and rubbed at your eyes. You couldn’t be bothered to get up to brush your teeth so you just drifted off. Your dreams were filled with none other than, Agent Winchester. You couldn’t control it, he was super hot and if you had the chance, you would bang him. But, you were in a committed relationship, married and you would never betray Cain like that. Maybe in another life, you thought.


	5. welcome to the big leagues, baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally come face to face with your target but with most things, it doesn't turn out as you'd expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***TRIGGER WARNING: FORCED GRINDING***
> 
> hello, hello. i'm back! i'm sorry i haven't updated in over a month. to be honest, i've been super busy with school, i got a new job recently and overall i just haven't been feeling like writing. i apologize. i know a lot of you have been really enjoying this story and i have too, i think i just needed a break so i could refocus and start writing it again. i'm a little less busy these next two weeks so i'll try my hardest to update more. 
> 
> anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter. it kind of took an unexpected turn when i was writing it but that's just how it goes sometimes. there is a slight warning on this one. it's not too bad but might not be for everyone so i advise some caution. 
> 
> be sure to leave a kudos, a comment, or subscribe for more from me! and as always, happy reading!

THE NEXT WEEK 

You were getting ready for your shift at the club, deciding what to wear. You would probably wear the same thing you always wore, your mini skirt and a bralette. But, as you were getting the clothes you saw a bag in the corner of your eye, it was the bag of lingerie you had bought on your shopping trip with Cindy and Amber. 

You sighed as you picked up the set, you really did love it but you weren’t sure if you could pull it off or if you even wanted to in the club. You weren’t one for being the centre of attention, you wanted to blend in and get through this op unscathed but you knew that was a pipe dream. You needed to make just enough noise to be noticed and possibly gain access to Walsh and his dealings. 

You swallowed a lump in your throat and pushed past any hesitations you might have had. You quickly changed into the set, throwing on a pair of jeans and a sweater over top. You had to practically run out of your apartment to make it on time because of the long inner monologue with yourself. 

***

You arrived at the club a few minutes early and were in the locker room. You could overhear some of the other girls talking, they glanced at you every so often and you wondered what they were talking about. Probably you. You didn’t pay them any mind and instead peeled your first layer off to reveal the set you were wearing. You hesitantly put the clothes back in your locker and checked your makeup in the mirror. You went for a bolder look tonight, one with smokey black eyeshadow and a simple lip gloss. You were nervous to be in this little clothing but you needed to overcome this feeling and push through, you needed to start acting the part. 

The group of girls that were seemingly talking about you, stopped. They were all just looking at you. You waited for them to start laughing, to start saying you looked like a fool. But that never came. Instead, the girl you knew as Rose marched up to you, checked you out and smiled. 

“You look stunning, Y/N! I could never pull that off!”, she exclaimed. 

You smirked and looked down at the ground. You then looked back up at her and nodded. 

“Thanks...”

She then smiled at you and she and her posse left the room. You let out some air and made your way to the main area of the club. You pushed the door open and walked further into the room. You were surprised to see that it was empty. There wasn’t a soul around except for the girls. You were confused. You then spotted Danny, he was chatting with Cindy at the bar. 

You decided to ask him what was up. You strolled over past all of the girls who were just chatting with one another. You approached the bar and smiled at Cindy, she returned the smile. 

“Hey, Danny... what’s going on? Why is it like Dawn of the Dead in here?”, you asked him. 

Danny turned to face you. He bore a cheesy smile, as always but something was different. He looked nervous behind his eyes and you could tell that what he was about to say next would be a shock. 

“Oh, look, our newbie! How are you, Y/N?”, he asked. 

He was tapping his foot nervously and beads of sweat were forming on his forehead. 

“I’m fine, Danny. You wanna fill me in here?”, you said as you gestured to the empty space. 

Danny rubbed the back of his neck and grabbed your arm, he led you a few feet away from the rest of the girls. You smiled and remained calm as to not raise suspicions. He then let go of your arm and sighed. 

“Uh... Walsh is coming here. Tonight. In like an hour”, Danny strangled out. 

Your face flattered for a minute but you then giggled and hit Danny’s arm playfully to avoid suspicion. Danny just looked super confused, as always. 

Through gritted teeth, you said,”Why didn’t you warn me, Danny?”. 

He looked panicked so you placed a hand on his arm, telling him to relax. 

“I-I just found out tonight, okay? God, this is bad!”, Danny said a little louder. 

“Okay, okay. Just calm down. It’ll all be fine if we remain calm-”, you said before getting cut off. 

“Calm? Are you kidding me? I’m a rat and you know what happens to people like me?! We don’t last long!”, Danny whisper-yelled. 

You sighed.

“Look, just let me handle it. You don’t even have to be out tonight, do you?”, you asked the man who was now sweating profusely. 

He shook his head, no. 

“Good. You just put on your best skeezy club owner act, greet Walsh and let me handle the rest. This is what I was sent here to do, not you”, you said. 

Danny put his hands on his hips and nodded his head, he was breathing heavily. He looked at you once and retreated back to the bar, undoubtedly to ask Cindy for a drink or three. 

You did some breathing too and then it hit you, Walsh would see you in this skimpy fit, you rolled your eyes at yourself. Was this really what you were concerned with now? Yes, yes it was. It was getting closer and closer to when Walsh was going to appear and you were getting nervous. You were even shaking a bit. You were in the pool room with some of the girls. They were playing and you were just observing. You then went to your locker and dug through your purse for your phone, you wanted to call Cain. You wanted him to tell you that everything was going to be fine and to comfort you. But, you decided against it and just threw your phone back, and slammed your locker. 

You then turned around and leaned against it, closing your eyes for a minute and just breathing. You then heard someone stop in front of you. You opened your eyes and it was Amber. She smiled brightly at you and you couldn’t help but mimic her expression. 

“Hi”, she said. 

“Hey. You ready for tonight?”, you asked. 

“Hells yeah. Dancing for hot guys with mommy issues and who tip well over the expected amount, what’s not to love about that?”, she snickered. 

You chuckled a bit at her response.   
“Yeah, should be quite a night”, you half-said to yourself. 

“You seem preoccupied, you okay?”, Amber asked you. 

“Oh, I’m good. Yeah...”, you said. 

“I know what’s going on here!”, Amber exclaimed. 

Your face dropped and your heart sped up. Was Amber on to you? Did you need to make a run for it? 

“Y-you do?”, you asked. 

Amber smiled and nodded.

“Isn't it obvious? You're nervous about seeing Dean again because I embarrassed you last time”, she said softly. 

You sighed in relief and smiled at the woman you called your friend. 

“You are absolutely right about that. I’m just nervous to see him again”, you said. 

“Hey, there’s nothing to be nervous about. He’s hot, you’re hot and together... you’ll have some pretty hot sex!”, she blurted out. 

You scoffed and rolled your eyes. 

“Okay, okay, for real? You’re a catch and you look amazing tonight, why wouldn’t he want you?”, Amber said. 

“That’s sweet, thanks Amber”

She gave you a hug and a soft smile. She then pulled back and a loud bang could be heard from the main hall. Everyone filed out of the backroom to see what the noise was. You were thinking about what Amber said. To be honest, you had completely forgotten that Dean was going to be coming tonight, you were sort of caught up in the whole Walsh being here thing. 

All the girls made their way to the front and there was quite a sight. There were about twenty men and smack in the centre of the pack was none other than Walsh. You swallowed a lump in your throat and knew this was the beginning of everything. You looked at Walsh with a bored expression and flipped your hair. He wasn’t even looking at you. He was looking for someone. 

Then, Danny came tumbling in. He pushed past the group of you and made his way to stand in front of Walsh. This was like something out of a movie and you rolled your eyes. Danny wiped his hands on his pants and stuck his hand out to shake with Walsh. Walsh looked at him for a minute and even from where you were standing, it looked deathly. Danny looked so nervous and you thought about stepping in when Walsh began to laugh and embraced Danny. You were surprised. 

“Oh, Danny! It’s good to see you, mate! It’s been too long!”, Walsh exclaimed. 

Danny was released from Walsh’s grip but he still held on to Danny’s shoulder and led him further into the space. Danny was now sweating bullets. You couldn’t believe that he would be this obvious, oh boy. 

“I can always rile you up, eh, Danny boy?”, Walsh asked. 

Danny nodded, lost for words. 

“Now, I think you have a secret, Danny. Something you didn’t tell me about a change here at my favourite club? And I think you know that I know”, Walsh calmly said. 

Danny looked like he was about to collapse as Walsh stopped and turned around. He approached Danny again and put his hands on his shoulders, making Danny jump. Walsh smiled at this. 

“N-nothing gets past you, Sean”, Danny finally said softly. 

Walsh let out another shrill laugh. It made your blood run cold at the sheer sound of it. But, you swallowed hard and balled your fists. You thought that this was it. That Walsh knew that you were FBI and you were going to die. 

Walsh’s face dropped and he then turned to face the girls. He scanned them all and low and behold, his gaze stopped at you. You started to breathe a little heavier. Walsh smiled and walked up to you. He checked you out and smiled, raking a hand over his scruff.

“You hired someone new”, he simply said. 

You let out a shaky breath and smirked at the drug lord in front of you. 

“Yes, I’m new. Hello Mr. Walsh”, you said confidently. 

Walsh snickered and slowly walked around you, no doubt checking you out. You had to bite the inside of your cheek to stop yourself from saying something that would get you shot. He came back to face you and smiled, again. 

“So formal. Please, call me Sean”, he finally said. 

You cleared your throat. You could taste blood in your mouth from where you were biting down. You then looked at him with dead eyes, you were playing into the uninterested part well. 

“Yeah, hi Sean”, you said and looked away from him. 

“We got a feisty one here, boys”, Walsh called out to his gangsters. 

They all laughed in response. He then walked away from you and back to where Danny was, he then stopped and turned to face you again. He bore a devilish smile and not one that would be good, he was up to something and you knew it. 

“Save me a dance, won’t you, Y/N?”, he asked. 

Your face fell as he said your name. But you knew you had to keep your cool even though your heartbeat was in your ears now. You smiled at him as he turned away. He then went back to his original spot and looked at everyone who was in the room. 

“Are we going to party or what?”, he shouted. 

Everyone cheered and the party began. Everyone dispersed. It was a bit low key at first and then as the hours went by it got more and more extravagant like you’d expect from a Sean Walsh bash. Most everyone was drunk or high out of their minds and you just kept to yourself. You brought a few drinks to some of the men and squeezed by a couple of people grinding and making out. You smirked to yourself. You actually weren’t opposed to this party because Walsh was hardly here. 

You noticed early in the night that he had retreated to one of the VIP rooms with a shitload of coke and some of his higher-ups. He also only brought back one or two girls to keep them entertained. They were talking business, you suspected and every fibre of your being was screaming at you, telling you that you needed to get back there, that it was important to the op. 

You were about to make your way there when someone grabbed at your arm, turning you around. You actually gasped, you were surprised. 

“Where are you going?”, he asked you. 

It was Dean. You smiled at him and he mirrored your expression. His hand lingered on your arm until you looked down at it and he removed it, clearing his throat and taking a step back. 

“Hello to you too. I was going to the VIP room”, you replied. 

“Hi”, he said with a smirk.

He seemed nervous or unsettled around you and you thought it was adorable. He looked amazing, not that you cared but you were perceptive and noticed certain aspects of certain people. He was wearing jeans and boots with a Henley and a brown leather jacket that you could picture swallowing you whole. You shook your head and looked back at him, he looked like he was staring into your soul, it was that intense. 

“Well, I have a job to do so...”, you said and turned to walk away. 

Dean grabbed your arm again and immediately let go this time, you snickered. 

“You can’t just go back there”, he said. 

“And why not? You worried about me?”, you asked. 

Dean smirked and you did as well. 

“Would it be so bad if I was? And besides, you can’t just waltz in there without being invited in, it’ll look suspicious”, Dean continued. 

You chuckled and rolled your eyes. 

“Come on, what else am I supposed to do here? I have a mission to carry out and you are in my way”, you said as you walked away. 

Dean followed you and stopped you, grabbing you a little rougher this time. 

“And what do you think my mission is? I have two jobs to do. I have to collect intel and I have to watch your ass, make sure you don’t blow this whole thing. Not that I really mind the second part”, Dean said through a snicker. 

You just let out some air and rolled your eyes. 

“That was so cheesy, it belongs on pizza”, you said and broke into a laughing fit. 

Dean joined you and the two of you were chuckling in the middle of the club. You stopped and thought about what he said. 

“You really think I can’t handle myself? That I’ll blow this op? Thanks for the vote of confidence”, you said. 

Dean’s face dropped and he realized what he had said. 

“I-I didn’t mean it like-”, he tried to say. 

You held a hand up, indicating for him to stop. 

“I’ll show you that I can handle it, agent”, you said angrily. 

You then spotted one of the men that was in the VIP room walkout, he looked like he was out of this world, perfect. You looked back to face Dean once more and cocked a brow. He just sighed and didn’t say anything else. You walked away from him and approached the man that you saw a second ago. You placed a hand on his arm lightly and breathed into his ear.

“Want some company baby?”, you asked him. 

He looked at you blankly but smiled and walked you back towards the VIP room. You looked back at Dean who was watching you, he was leaning against the bar and smirked at you. You threw him a wink and he shook his head. You could handle yourself alright. 

You let go of the man's arm and drew back the curtain to the VIP room. It was velvety and soft, like something out of a movie, you snickered to yourself. You entered the room and you looked around the room, identifying all of the players. There were about three men in the room that you didn’t recognize and then two that you did. James, from the other night and Sean Walsh. The men were talking, laughing and drinking. There were open bags of cocaine with powder spilled on the table, it was a sight. 

You tried to blend into the background, not make it obvious that you were paying attention to what the drug lords were saying. Suddenly, as if on cue, Walsh spotted you and his face dropped. 

“What are you doing here?”, he asked harshly. 

He got up quickly, swaying as he did so. He was clearly super drunk or high, or both. He eventually made it over to stand in front of you. He looked at you, waiting for an answer. You swallowed and put your acting skills to the test. 

“I didn’t mean to interrupt, Mr. Walsh. I just wanted to make sure you all had enough drinks in here”, you said with a smile. 

Walsh didn’t seem to believe you, he roughly grabbed at your arm. You were breathing heavily now. Maybe Dean was right. Maybe you shouldn’t have come back here. 

“No. That’s not it...”, Walsh slurred. “You came back here for me”. 

You were caught off guard by his accusation and just chuckled, nervously. You then plastered a devilish smirk and looked into Walsh’s eyes, resting your hand above his waistband. You then leaned into him and whispered into his ear. 

“Guilty as charged”, you breathed out. 

Walsh looked like all of the air had been knocked from his lungs. You continued to smirk as you slowly leaned back, nibbling on his ear as you did so. 

You both looked at each other and Walsh grabbed your hand, leading you to the table he was seated at before with his men. He sat down and ushered you to sit on his lap. You sat down in his lap, reluctantly. You couldn’t very well say no to a man like this, especially when he was high out of his mind. There was no telling what he would do in this state, so you kept it cool. 

You were straddling Walsh’s lap, well kind of. You weren’t exactly moving but he was hard nonetheless. It made you uncomfortable. You just sort of sat there and heard a low moan from Walsh every so often. He just downed his drink and leaned into your ear. 

“You’ve been sitting here for fifteen minutes, are you going to start grinding or what?”, Walsh whispered. He pulled back and started to chuckle. The other men weren’t really paying attention and you were thankful for that. You knew you’d have to do some things that you weren’t totally okay with during this op, and this was one of them. 

You took a shaky breath and started moving. You rolled your hips into Walsh slowly at first and then picked up your speed. He gripped your waist tightly and guided your hips, bucking every so often. He let his head fall back and closed his eyes. You closed your eyes as well but not to enjoy what was happening, to keep your mind on anything but what you were doing right now. You let your mind wander to someone else. Surprisingly, it wasn’t your husband, it was Dean that popped into your head. 

You picked up your pace and began to grind harder, harder, faster. Walsh was panting below you and all at once, you felt wetness where you were sitting. He came in his pants and didn’t even mind. You opened your eyes to see Walsh was asleep or out of it, you couldn’t tell. And suddenly, a wave of emotions hit you all at once. What had you done? You weren’t okay with any of this. You dry humped with a drug lord, someone you were supposed to take down. 

You climbed off of him and could barely control your thoughts, your mind was racing a million miles. You stumbled out of the VIP room and into the main area of the club. You were breathing heavily and looking around the club, you weren’t even sure who you were looking for. Then you spotted him, Dean. He was leaning against the bar still and he noticed you. His face dropped as he saw you and probably saw your face. He quickly made his way to you and you were still breathing heavily. You couldn’t say anything, you were having a panic attack and the blaring music and the smell of sweat and bodies didn’t help. 

Dean took your hand gently and led you to the back room where all the lockers were. It was much quieter but he didn’t stop there. He led you to the bathroom and locked the door. He didn’t want to be heard. You slumped down on the floor of the bathroom and closed your eyes, leaning your head back on the wall, trying to control your breathing. You weren’t paying attention to what Dean was doing but when you opened your eyes again he was there beside you, kneeling down and holding up a damp paper towel to your forehead. 

“Thank you”, you said quietly as he placed the paper towel to your head. 

He smiled softly and nodded. You both just sat there, on the floor of the bathroom for a good half hour. Dean didn’t try to press you about what happened, not yet. He just let you come back to reality, and you appreciated that. Finally, you were okay. You looked at him and smiled lazily. 

“What happened in there?”, he asked. 

You took a breath and prepared to tell Dean. 

“I went in there to gather intel but I guess I was a little late to the party. Walsh and the rest of his men were higher than the Empire State Building. I was just going to observe them, I thought they wouldn’t notice me...”, you paused and looked at Dean. 

You didn’t realize but he was inches from your face but he didn’t do anything, he just looked at you and assessed your emotions. You took another breath. 

“Long story short; Walsh came up to me and asked what I was doing there, I fed him some excuse which he didn’t believe and I ended up sitting on his lap and-and...”, you started tearing up again. 

You felt embarrassed. You barely knew Dean and now you were confiding in him, it was weird. You buried your face in your lap and Dean just stroked your back, gently. 

“It’s okay, you can tell me”, he said barely above a whisper. 

You looked up and your eyes were tear-stained. You sniffled once and continued. 

“I had no other option, I had to... I had to grind on him until he, you know...”. 

It took Dean only a second to process what you were saying and his face dropped. He seemed angry, but not at you. 

“That bastard. Are you okay?”, he asked you. 

You sighed and paused for a second. You just looked at Dean, intensely. He held your gaze for a couple of seconds but then he cleared his throat and backed up a little bit. You shook your head. 

“No. But I will be. Thank you”, you said softly. 

Dean turned to you and gave you a soft smirk. You both sat in silence for a little bit until you spoke up. 

“Ugh! I can’t believe this night. I just want to sleep for fifteen hours and pretend that none of it happened”. 

Dean hummed in agreement and turned to you. 

“Want to head back out there? We can make up some excuse and get you home”, he said. 

You smiled and nodded. Dean got up from the floor and extended his hand, helping you up. He walked a bit ahead of you, unlocking the door. You stopped at your locker and got your things. You spotted Amber and told her that you weren’t feeling well and that Dean was giving you a lift home. She gave you a hug and then went back to partying. You and Dean both snickered. 

He led you out of the club and into the cool night air. It was actually comforting, having the cold Washington night air nip at your exposed skin. Dean walked beside you for a bit until he stopped suddenly. You turned to him and he looked towards a car. It was a black Impala and it was gorgeous. You looked at him and your face turned up into a smile. 

“This yours?”, you asked as you examined the car. 

“Yeah”, he said. 

“She’s a beauty”, you said as you let your fingers drift along the hood. 

You turned back around to see Dean just watching you look at his car. 

“What?”, you asked him. 

“Nothing. I just never would have taken you for a car girl”. 

You smiled. 

“I’m not, really. But I can appreciate a good looking car when I see one”, you replied. 

“Well, you’ve got good taste”, Dean replied.   
You snickered as he dropped his gaze. 

“Hop in”, he said. 

And so you did. You got into the passenger side as Dean went to the driver's side. The drive back to your place was silent, neither one of you felt up to talking, it had been a long night. It was about a ten-minute drive and then you recognized your building. Dean stopped the car on the side of the road and put it in park. He then got out and opened your door for you, he insisted on walking you to your apartment and you didn’t see the point in protesting. 

You approached your apartment and stopped, you looked back at Dean who was leaning against the door. He smiled tiredly at you. 

“Well, uh, thanks for bringing me home. And thanks for tonight”, you said quietly. 

Dean smiled. 

“Anytime”, he replied. 

He nodded and stood up straight from the door, he turned and started walking away. 

“I’m sorry if I ruined the op tonight”, you said without even thinking. 

Dean turned back to face you. He held a confused expression. 

“Why would you think that?”, he asked. 

You sighed. Dean moved back towards you. 

“Oh, I don’t know. Because I was trying to prove you wrong, prove to you that I could handle this op when I clearly can’t. I mean, I can’t even handle some dirtbag drug lord much less an undercover op...”, you confessed. 

Dean moved closer to you and put a hand under your chin, making you look at him. 

“You didn’t ruin anything, okay? And besides, I think anyone would be shaken up from what you went through tonight”, he said. 

You smiled softly as Dean dropped his hand from your chin and nodded, he began to back away. 

“Goodnight, Y/N”, he said as he turned his back and walked away. 

“Night, Dean”, you said to yourself as Dean was no longer around to hear it. 

You sighed and unlocked your door. You were feeling the exhaustion of the night, alright. You decided to just plop down and get some sleep. You drifted off immediately, too tired to be thinking of anything else. You let the events of the night wash away, well almost all of the events. You thought back to how Dean was tonight. He was sweet and kind and the perfect gentleman. He was becoming a good friend and you could tell that if you continued on this track of closeness with him, something was gonna give.


	6. pull me under

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens with the op and between you and Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that I didn't update sooner, been really busy. also, i know this chapter is a little short, but stay tuned for more. things are heating up now! 
> 
> be sure to leave a kudos, a comment or subscribe for more!

You had only been undercover for about two and a half weeks but even so, just looking at the tall, beige building seemed strange. You once found comfort in the FBI building and all its glory. But now, it seemed foreign. 

You entered the building and flashed your ID badge. You smiled tightly as you passed the security guards and made your way up to the top floor. Charlie had called a meeting for everyone involved in this op and you were anxious, to say the least. Plus, you hadn’t seen or heard from Cain since the night you spent together. Which, for a couple that had someone undercover, wasn’t that strange, but for the two of you, it was a little odd. 

You were on auto-pilot as you maneuvered through the halls of the building, stopping at the familiar office where you had received the op in the first place. You knocked once and to your surprise, Cain answered the door. He had a neutral expression on his face. He didn’t say anything and only held the door open wider as you entered the room. 

Dean was already there and you smiled at him, he mimicked your expression and you went to stand beside him. 

“Hi”, he said. 

“Hi”, you replied. 

You both grinned and you looked down at the floor. You then heard Cain clear his throat and look at the two of you. He didn’t look pleased but he wouldn’t say anything now. Just then, Charlie entered the room and rushed past everyone. He sat down at his desk for a few seconds and then stood up and paced. Everyone in the room was watching his movements. Finally, he stopped moving and stood behind his desk, hands on either side of his chair. 

“I want to know who screwed up,'' Charlie said in a low tone. 

You and Dean looked at each other and then you looked at Cain, his face still neutral. 

“I said, who screwed up!” Charlie barked. 

It startled you. You had never heard Charlie raise his voice before and it was a shock, for sure. You breathed out and dared to look in Charlie’s direction. He was teeming. 

Dean was the brave soul that spoke up, “Sir, what do you mean?”. 

Charlie scratched at his nose and walked to the front of his desk, where he leaned against it. He looked at Dean and only Dean. 

“I mean, that Walsh just received a huge shipment and it's already hit the streets. I know of at least three people who have OD’d so far... what the fuck happened? What slipped past us?”, Charlie questioned. 

You were shocked, to say the least. You hadn’t heard anything about this, but maybe Dean had. 

“Well? Winchester? You got anything?”, Charlie pushed. 

“No, I-”, Dean replied. 

“You what? You fucked up? Is that what you’re telling me? That maybe you got a little distracted?”, Charlie continued. 

He glanced at you as he said the last part of his sentence. Your face scrunched up, you were confused. Was Charlie hinting that something was going on between you and Dean? Did he really believe that you’d do that to Cain?

“No! I haven’t heard anything, sir. I swear. But, I’m going to find out”, Dean said. 

He then started to walk out of the office but stopped when Charlie called back to him. 

“You better or we’re going to have a long talk about where you stand within this organization”, Charlie said calmly. 

Dean paused and let out a breath, he then glanced back at you and practically ran out of the room. You turned to Charlie. Was he going to yell at you next? 

“What the hell was that?!”, you asked Charlie. 

“That was me doing my job, Y/N. Might wanna try it sometime”, Charlie said. 

You scoffed and nodded. 

“Right, my job. The one I never asked you for, yet you begged me to take. That one?”. 

Charlie sighed. 

“I was just trying to light a fire under his ass, Y/N/N”, Charlie continued. 

“Yeah, well. Mission accomplished Assistant Director”, you said as you stormed out of the room. 

You slammed the door behind you and began to walk at a quick pace down the hallway, maybe you could catch up to Dean and talk to him about what just happened. You could hear someone following behind you so you stopped and turned around, facing them. It was Cain. 

“You were awfully quiet in there. Didn’t feel like standing up for the guy who’s watching my back out there?”, you asked Cain, rather loudly. 

“Is that the only thing he’s watching?”, Cain asked. 

You were taken aback. Was he really implying what you thought he was implying? 

“Excuse me?”, you asked. 

“You heard me, Y/N”. 

“Unbelievable. First Charlie and now you? Is there something in the water that is making you both insane?”, you shouted. 

“It’s not that far off”.

“The hell it isn’t”, you said. 

“Statistically, when out in the field, it’s not that uncommon for undercover agents to get... close”, Cain stated. 

You couldn’t believe your ears. 

“If you want to ask me something, Cain, at least have the balls to be straightforward about it”, you said. 

“Fine, you want straightforward; are you sleeping with him?”, Cain asked. 

You scoffed and crossed your arms. 

“No. I’m not. And you know what? I’m getting real sick and tired of people accusing me of that. When have I ever given you a reason to doubt my love for you? Hm?”, you said. 

Cain’s face dropped and he looked down. He knew he was in the wrong this time. 

“That’s what I thought”, you whispered. 

You turned away from Cain and were about to leave when you decided to say something else. 

“And another thing. I want another handler. I don’t want to see you every week so find someone else. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got a damn job to do”, you said firmly. 

Cain just sighed as you turned around and walked down the hallway. You didn’t dare look back at him, you were pissed. How could he accuse you of such a thing? Yeah, maybe Dean and you had become friends but that was it. Right? You needed to find Dean and talk to him, really talk to him about everything. 

***

You were right in suspecting that Dean would go back to somewhere familiar to hide away from the world. The Blue Sphinx. You were by the doorway when you spotted him at the bar, no doubt nursing something strong. You would too if you were just accused of screwing up a whole undercover operation and screwing your co-worker’s wife. 

You sighed and walked towards the bar. Dean must’ve heard your heels because he looked behind him and saw you, his face dropped and he turned back around. It was rather quiet in the club and to be honest, you didn’t mind it like this. No one you really knew was working tonight so you could talk with Dean as openly as you could in a public setting. 

You sat down beside him just as he downed his drink. He motioned for the bartender. She sauntered over and ogled at Dean but he wasn’t in the mood. She quickly took the hint and just grabbed him another whiskey. 

“How many of those have you had?”, you asked. 

Dean cleared his throat and snickered a little. 

“Does it really matter? It’s a bar. I should be drinking here of all places”, he said back. 

You sighed again. Trying to talk to Dean was like trying to pet a temperamental pit bull; sometimes you would get the gentle, caring side and other times you would get your hand bit. 

“I get that. But you shouldn’t drink yourself into a coma just because you’re in a bar. That’s stupid”, you replied.   
Dean scoffed and looked at you. He just looked at your face and softened his gaze. 

“You know what? I don’t get you. One minute you’re all faithful to your husband and shutting me down and the next you’re here, in a bar, with the man he just accused you of sleeping with. What’s your goal here?”, Dean asked. 

You sighed and nodded. Dean turned back to face forward and sipped at his drink. 

“Okay, you made your point. Maybe I was giving out the wrong signals sometimes but it’s a two-way street. You know I’m married and you still flirt with me. So, before you go pointing the blame at me, why don’t you start with yourself. I don’t appreciate being called a slut, so I’m going to leave now”, you spat out at him. 

Men, ugh. Sometimes they infuriated you to no end. You got up from the barstool and began to leave. You walked past Dean but he didn’t let you pass, he grabbed your arm softly. He sighed and looked into your eyes. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make it seem like I was calling you the whore of Babylon. We haven’t done anything wrong and I shouldn’t have jumped on the bandwagon that Cain and Charlie started. Will you forgive me?”, Dean said. 

He then gave you puppy dog eyes that melted your heart. You sighed and nodded. Dean let go of your arm. 

“I forgive you. This time”, you said. 

Dean chuckled as you walked behind him and back to your stool. You sat down and waved the bartender over, ordering yourself a whiskey too. Dean was in a better mood and it showed. When you got your drink you took and sip and paused, then turned to look at Dean. 

“So, that was quite a meeting...”, you started. 

Dean nodded and continued to sip at his drink. 

“I mean, I don’t understand how something like this could have happened. You sure you didn’t hear anything about a shipment?”, you asked Dean. 

He shook his head. 

“No, nothing”, he started. 

He turned to face you this time. 

“That’s the weird thing about it; I heard absolutely nothing. Not a word from Walsh himself, his higher-ups, no one. It’s almost like...”, Dean continued. 

He shook his head and turned away. 

“It’s almost like what?”, you asked him. 

He sighed again and put his glass down on the bar, turning his body to face you. He lowered his voice and got closer to you. 

“It’s almost like they knew nothing about it”, Dean said. 

He turned back around and continued with his drink, leaving you to ponder his theory. 

“What are you saying?”, you asked. 

He looked at you and made a face that knew that you knew what he was getting at. This time you lowered your voice and leaned into Dean’s side. 

“You’re not telling me you think someone else is pulling the strings? That Walsh is just the face of the operation?”, you posited. 

Dean shrugged. 

“I don’t know. It was just a thought. It’s not possible. I mean, we know what Walsh is capable of... I’ve seen it. It just doesn’t make sense”. 

You paused and looked at Dean. He didn’t look at you and instead looked at the empty glass in his hands. 

“What do you mean you’ve seen it?”, you asked him. 

Dean sighed again and looked at you. 

“Do you know why I was chosen for this op?”. 

You shook your head. 

“Because Walsh is unfinished business for me”, he said. 

You frowned. 

“My last partner, Wallace, was one of the few agents that were tasked with bringing in Walsh the first time. They had a sting all arranged, down to the second. But then, something went wrong. No one knew how but it was if Walsh knew it was a setup. I was watching the live feed from the surveillance van and when Wallace approached Walsh... you know what he did to him?”, Dean said. 

You shook your head again. 

“He gutted him, right there. I watched as it happened”, Dean said as he started to choke up. 

You placed a hand on Dean’s arm, gently. He looked down at it and then back at you. 

“I’m so sorry, Dean...”, you said. 

Dean shook his head. 

“I don’t know how you do it. Stand to be in the same room as him”, you said. 

“It’s hard. Sometimes I just want to rip his head off but then I remember that I’m doing this for Wallace and it brings me back to reality. That’s my reason, to bring Walsh to justice”, Dean finished. 

Dean turned to you and you both looked at each other for a moment. Dean’s eyes flicked to your lips and he started to lean in. You didn’t move, or breathe for that matter. He got closer and closer and you closed your eyes as Dean dipped down and placed his lips on yours. It was if the world melted away when Dean kissed you, you felt your heart speed up and butterflies in your stomach. 

Dean had his one hand in your hair and the other on your waist. His lips were soft and rough at the same time and he was a damn good kisser. You moved your hand to his thigh to stable yourself. The kiss was getting heated and you didn’t want it to stop. But, as if on cue, your mind restarted and you thought about Cain and what he accused you of. You pulled back and took a breath. You frowned when you realized what had just happened. 

Just because Cain and you had one fight, didn’t mean you should go and kiss the first guy you see. You felt a knot in your stomach. Dean was smiling and giddy as he opened his eyes, his face then dropped when he saw your face. 

“What is it?”, he asked. 

He placed a hand on your knee and squeezed. You looked down at it and shook your head. 

“I-I can’t do this”, you said and got up from the stool. 

You began to walk away when Dean caught up to you and turned you around. 

“Hey, look, I’m sorry that my timing sucks but I won’t apologize for kissing you. It was a great kiss. And you have to admit that there is something between us, something more than just this op. Can’t you feel it?”, Dean asked as he searched your eyes, hoping you felt the same. 

He had his hands on your forearms and you wiggled out of his grasp, looking at him with teary eyes. 

“No”, you said softly and simply. 

Dean looked like you just clubbed a baby seal in front of him and it was heart-wrenching. You shook your head and walked away, leaving the scene as fast as you could. You didn’t want Dean to see you cry. You exited the building and just kept walking, all the way to your apartment. 

You got to your place and closed the door. You let yourself slide down the door and you sat on the floor. You tucked your knees to your chest and just let it all out. You began to sob. You cried for the fight you had with Cain today, you cried for the op, you cried for the kiss you shared with Dean and you cried for yourself. You weren’t sure what you were feeling anymore and the kiss with Dean just made everything more complicated. You needed time to sit on all of this. But for now, you decided that nothing was going to happen with Dean.


	7. skin to bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly told in Dean's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi all! sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I'm back with a longer part this time and I'm getting the writing bug again so...  
> anywho, enjoy! be sure to leave a kudos, a comment and subscribe for more!

You sat in your apartment mindlessly staring at the grey walls that caged you. You were thinking, ever thinking about everything that had happened in these past few weeks. You sighed as you wrapped your arms around your body, pulling your knees to your chest. You were starting to shake as you had opened one of the windows in your apartment earlier and since it was the middle of fall in Washington and close to night time, it had gotten pretty chilly. 

You haphazardly got out of your bed and made your way across the space to close the window. You bent down slightly to close the window, locking it and sighing. You paused and just looked out of the window, it was a pretty sight that you often didn't stop to take in. The skyline was barely visible from where you were currently located in the city but from what you could see, it took your breath away. 

If this op had given you anything, it was the time to just stop and look at what your city had to offer; its beauty. But, that wasn't all this op had given you. You tried and tried again to not think about what had gone down a mere twelve hours ago. 

You turned around and went back to sit in bed. You pulled the covers up to snuggle into and just sat. You heard your phone buzz for the millionth time but all you did was glance at it on your nightstand, the light from an incoming message lighting up the corner of the room for a few seconds and then, back to sitting in the dark. You didn't care to check your messages, what was the use? It was pretty obvious that you needed to just sit and think and analyze everything before getting back into it. You needed to clear your head before you could go back to being an undercover agent because currently, if you even allowed yourself to think about what had transpired, you would break down and it would take so much effort to put yourself back together. 

So, here you were. Sitting quietly in your apartment, trying to sort through it all. Another buzz could be heard and you sighed again. Maybe you should check it, after all, it could be important. 

You reached over to your nightstand and picked up the phone. You tapped on the screen twice and a bright light illuminated the room and blinded you. 

Just as you suspected; about a hundred messages from various people. Some were concerned messages from Amber and a couple from Cindy. One from Charlie, apologizing. You scoffed at that. But, there weren't any messages from the one person you were hoping to hear from; Dean. You replayed what went down between you two in your mind over and over again. It still hurt. You were devastated because he was right, you did feel something for him, something more than just the op and it killed you that you had to destroy him like that. 

But, you couldn't start anything with him. The guilt alone wouldn't let you. If you did let yourself feel something for him, where would it go? You were married and you loved your husband, you did. It haunted you that Cain accused you of sleeping with Dean. And you got so mad that he would ever accuse you of something like that, but then you turn around and kiss Dean. You were beyond guilt-ridden and ashamed. 

Cain was there for you when you couldn't be there for yourself. He was a home and a family to you when you had no one. He didn't deserve this. 

You closed your phone and threw it away from you, you didn't want or need to keep torturing yourself with all of this. You had been up for a long time just thinking about everything and you needed to quiet your mind and sleep. So, that's what you decided to do. It wasn't hard to allow yourself to fall asleep. You just let the world fall away. 

***

DEAN'S POV (THE AFTERMATH OF THE KISS)

Her hand was on my thigh and the moment was right. I knew deep down that there was something between Y/N and me, something more than just this operation. We both paused and I scanned her face, I then leaned in, half-scared out of mind that she would reject me right there and tell me that she didn't feel the same way. But, she didn't. She leaned in a bit too and then it happened, we kissed. And it was something alright. All the feelings for her I had built up, I poured into that kiss. My one hand was in her hair and my tongue was dancing with hers. 

I could taste a hint of whiskey as the kiss deepened. And then, she pulled back. My eyes were still closed but I was smiling and laughing like a teenager. I hadn't felt this way about someone since... well, since ever. But then, I opened my eyes and my expression changed. Y/N was frowning. Did I do something? 

"What is it?", I asked. 

I placed my hand on her knee and gave it a reassuring squeeze. But, she just looked down at it and I could tell that something was the matter. She shook her head and jumped off of the stool, away from my touch and away from me. But, I wasn't going to let her go without an explanation of some kind. She tried to walk out of the club but I grabbed her arm gently and made her look at me. Her eyes were rimmed with tears and I knew what was coming next, I dreaded it. 

"Hey, look, I'm sorry that my timing sucks but I won't apologize for kissing you. It was a great kiss. And you have to admit that there is something between us, something more than just this op. Can't you feel it?", I said as I put my cards on the table, laying my heart on the line. 

I searched her eyes, hoping that she felt the same way, praying for it. She sniffled once and looked at the ground, her face twisted with sadness. I was holding onto both of her forearms and then she proceeded to wiggle out of my grasp, away from me. 

"No", she said softly. 

And then, as if on cue, my heart shattered. It was like all of the air from my lungs had gone away and I was left standing there, barely able to breathe. She shook her head and my arms fell by my side. My brain was screaming at me, saying that I should stop her, explain to her that this could work. But, she just walked out the door, I let her walk out. 

Y/N was gone and she didn't feel the same way. Why would she? How could she feel anything for someone like me? I'm damaged goods and she can probably see that. I mean, I had no right to kiss her in the first place. She's married and not interested. She's made that clear so many times before. But why then, did she kiss me back? Make it seem like she wanted me too? 

A million questions were racing through my mind. But, one thing stuck out: Y/N didn't want me. 

I ran a hand down my face and turned on my heels, making my way back to where I was sitting before. Where I was elated to be kissing the girl of my dreams or something like that. I plopped down on the stool and saw the half-empty glass of amber liquid sitting in front of me. 

Time to get drunk. Drown my sorrows in alcohol, like always. 

I downed the whiskey in one go, flinching a little at the burn. I then sighed. I looked up to order another whiskey and found myself having another idea as I eyed the flirty bartender. She would do for tonight. She would help me numb the pain, along with copious amounts of alcohol. I gave her a nod and she sauntered over to stand in front of me. She seemed to pick up what I was putting down. 

"Hi there. You look like you could use another drink, handsome", she said in a low and breathy tone. 

I snickered and tried to put on a good enough face to pick up this chick and get to what I had in mind. 

"Yeah, I could. Or a couple", I replied. 

We both chuckled as she reached behind her and grabbed the bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses. I eyed the glasses as she poured the shots. She smiled at me the whole time she was pouring and gave me a wink as she slid one over to me and picked up the other. 

"To whatever the rest of the night holds", she said as she raised her glass. 

I raised mine as well and smiled, clanking the glasses together and downing the shot. This time, I didn't mind the burning, it felt comfortable and familiar. I sighed and looked at the woman in front of me up and down, checking her out. 

"So, uh, when do you get off?", I asked her. 

She smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She held a dark look of lust in her eyes and leaned in to whisper in my ear. Her breath was hot and her voice was low, making me yearn for getting my hands on her body. 

"I'm hoping tonight I will...", she snickered. "But, I finish work in an hour". 

She pulled back and smiled again, I chuckled at her brashness. She was doing her job well, distracting me from what I really wanted, what I couldn't have. 

I cleared my throat and taped at my glass mindlessly. She got the memo and filled it again. I downed it and nodded. 

***

THE NEXT MORNING - DEAN'S POV

I was jolted awake by thoughts running through my mind, endless thoughts that wouldn't leave me alone. I rubbed at my eyes and tried to open them, the sun burning my corneas. I sleepily looked beside me and saw someone next to me. And then, it hit me. Everything came flooding back. I took the flirty bartender home and used her as a distraction from what was weighing on me. 

I groaned and sighed, running a hand down my face. I then got out of the bed as quietly as possible, pulling on my clothes as I left the girl's apartment. My chest felt tight as I rushed out of there. I closed the front door quietly and began my long walk to my own apartment. I was going over everything from last night. How I got angry at Y/N for being married but flirting with me constantly, how stupid I acted in retrospect. I then replayed our kiss in my mind, it was a great kiss, a good memory. How I wanted it to be more than just a memory, to live in it always. 

I then remembered something else we talked about before things went south. How I posited that I thought someone else was pulling the strings in Walsh's operation. It was far-fetched but how else could I have heard nothing about a huge shipment, unless Walsh was just the frontman. I had a new prerogative now. Instead of feeling sorry for myself, I needed to keep busy. And getting to the bottom of this mystery was my top priority now. 

*** 

YOUR POV (NEXT DAY) 

After a few hours of sleep and a whole lot of thinking, you found yourself wanting to make things right with the one man you could always count on. You didn't care if it compromised the op, you needed to fix things before anything could continue. You took an Uber to the place that you had lived in for the past three years. Your home with Cain. You were determined to talk all of this out with your husband and get things back to the way they were. Dean and you, it was a pipe dream and it would never work. That kiss was proof enough of how your actions would cause fallout, and you couldn't have that. Not now. 

You got out of the car and thanked the driver, you then proceeded to walk up the path to the front door and knocked. It was a few minutes before Cain opened the door. He seemed surprised that you were standing before him like you weren't real. But, nonetheless, he let you in. 

You sighed as you walked past him and waited for him to initiate things, when he didn't, you sighed again. 

"Are you still mad at me or can we get past this?", you asked him. 

He sighed this time and looked at the ground avoiding your eyes. You walked closer to him and grabbed his face softly but he just wiggled out of your grasp and stepped back. 

"Stop it...", he said softly. 

You paused and looked at him, tears in your eyes. You sniffled once. 

"I can't believe this. I didn't do anything, Cain!", you screamed at your husband. "This is bullshit! If anyone should be pissed, it should be me!"

Cain scoffed and looked at you, expressionless. 

"Well, I guess we're both pissed then", Cain replied snarkily. 

You both paused. Letting the tension wash over you. 

"I-I'm trying here, okay? I came here to apologize and this is what I get in return?"

You shook your head and Cain still just stared at you. 

"If you're mad, then be mad! Scream at me, tell me off, just...something. Anything!", you finally had enough. You pushed Cain, hard. And you ran a hand through your hair. 

"Dammit", you whispered. 

Now the tears were streaming down your face. You couldn't tell if they were from anger, frustration or overall sadness that your marriage was falling apart. You were sobbing now and you leaned against the wall and slid down it, sitting on the floor, hugging yourself. Cain sighed and crouched down to be face to face with you. He cleared his throat. 

"Where were you last night?", he asked softly. 

You scrunched up your face, you were confused as to what he was getting at. 

"I-I don't understand, I was at the meeting with you", you said quietly. 

Cain shook his head. 

"No, no, after that. Where did you go?", he asked. 

You knew where this was going now. 

"I went back to the club...to...", you paused. 

"Say it", Cain demanded in a calm tone. 

You cleared your throat and sniffled again. 

"I went back to the club to see if Dean was okay...", you said shamefully. 

Cain shook his head and stood up, he turned to walk away. You hurriedly got to your feet, you grabbed his arm and made him look at you. 

"It doesn't mean anything...", you said. 

"Doesn't it?!", Cain yelled. 

It made you jump but at least things were getting honest now. 

"I went to go check on a co-worker because he had just gotten screamed at by our boss. I was being a friend!", you said. 

"Grow the hell up, Y/N! Stop lying to me and stop lying to yourself". 

"Cain! I swear to God, it didn't mean anything!", you pleaded. 

Cain ripped his arm out of your grasp and turned around, he was teeming with anger and you knew it. He scoffed and turned around. You were crying again. 

"Then tell me this; did anything happen when you were comforting your "friend?", Cain asked, calmly. 

You shook your head and sighed. 

"You already know but you just want me to say it, don't you?", you asked. 

Cain just shrugged. 

"Fine. We kissed. You happy now?", you said. 

Cain sighed and finally, his expression morphed into something of heartbreak and sadness and it was painful. 

"No, not even close. But at least now what I say next will hurt less...", Cain said. 

"And what's that?", you asked. 

"We're done". 

It was as if someone was pulling the rug out from under you. You felt everything at once. It was catastrophic and devastating. Your whole world was burning to the ground and you couldn't do anything about it. 

"Done? I kiss one person? Kiss?! And that means three years of marriage go flying out the window?", you ask. 

"It's not just because of one kiss. You feel something for him, I know it. And I'm just doing the decent thing and letting you off the hook before any more heartbreak can be dished out. At least I'm not keeping you from what you really want anymore...", Cain added. 

And with that, he walked away, mumbling something about sending your things to your apartment. You felt broken and defeated. What happened next was a blur. Somehow, someway you ended up back at your apartment. 

***

DEAN'S POV (LATER THAT DAY) 

I pulled up to one of the main shipping warehouses that Walsh's operation used to smuggle the majority of drugs from. It's a big, dark blue thing, totally inconspicuous from the outside but if anyone ever took a peek inside, they would be in for the surprise of a lifetime. 

I quickly got out of my car and slammed the door. The two guards with automatic rifles glanced in my direction, aware that someone was approaching them. I walked closer and they seemed to be at ease, remembering my face, thinking that I was on their side. One of them nodded at me as I moved past them and pushed the sliding door open, revealing the huge space and the numerous tables all scattered with bags of cocaine and other recreational drugs. 

I closed the door behind me and walked in further, eyeing all of the workers who were wearing masks, measuring and bagging the white substance so that it could be handed down the line and given to a runner. Runners were those trusted enough to sell the drugs on the streets, initiate some sort of bond with local gangs and other interested parties. It was a whole big thing and just watching the process made my stomach do a million flips. 

But, that was only half of the operation. Walsh was smart and he didn't just distribute his product on the streets. He would take a good amount of his supply and ship it across the country, to his contacts. He would also handpick some willing and desperate college students from UDC to mule for him. It was a pretty disturbing thing and that was another one of the reasons why I hated Walsh's guts. 

He would bribe these struggling students with five grand to "take a vacation" to Mexico or Russia or even Great Britain and they would traffic the drugs then and there. It was a means of getting his product around worldwide and because these kids were desperate for the cash, they would find Walsh and do his dirty work, regardless of the dangers. Some wouldn't make it back because they would be killed or the balloons would burst inside of them, causing them to OD. 

I shook my head and took a deep breath, not too deep though because of the drugs inside of the warehouse. I made my way past everything, the workers not really paying attention to me. I was just another goon, it wasn't too shocking. I pulled back a plastic curtain that separated the workers from the rest of the building. I then walked down a long hallway, stopping at a door. I knocked once and heard a muffled voice telling me to enter. 

I opened the door to reveal Walsh sitting behind his desk, sipping at what looked to be a five-hundred bottle of whiskey. I marched up to his desk and stopped, waiting for him to initiate the conversation. 

"Dean! What a pleasant surprise! I didn't know you were stopping by today", Walsh gushed as he almost spat out his drink and eyed me. 

"Yeah, I thought I'd come by, see if you needed anything... I wasn't too busy", I replied. 

"That's not what I heard...", Walsh said in a sing-song tone. 

I swallowed a lump in my throat. Did he see Y/N and I together? Was my cover blow? My heart was beating so loudly in my chest that I swear Walsh could hear it. 

Instead of getting shot right then, Walsh jumped up from his desk and moved towards me, shaking my shoulder and practically beaming at me. 

"I heard you went home with that blonde bartender last night", he said with a twinkle in his eye. 

I nodded and let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in. 

"Uh, yeah, I did...", I confirmed. 

Walsh let go of my shoulder and laughed. 

"How was it? I bet she was good. Oh, Dean tell me she was good!", Walsh exclaimed. 

"It was pretty... fun. She was quite bendy...", I replied. I cringed as I said those words, careful not to make it too obvious. 

I was starting to realize that Walsh was a bit of a creep, okay, maybe a big creep. Between our conversation now and what he forced Y/N to do. It took all I had not to break his jaw, or worse. 

Walsh started to laugh hysterically and clap his hands together. He walked back behind his desk and sat down. 

"I'll take your word for it... but maybe I'll give 'er a spin myself, haha!", Walsh said with a wink. 

Ugh, gross. 

He cleared his throat and calmed down, getting serious again. 

"Actually I do have something I need from you...", he started. "Did you get those files I asked for?"

I almost forgot that I had them on me. 

"Oh, yeah, sure...", I said before handing Walsh the file. 

He reached for them and took them from me. When I first came to Walsh's organization, my cover was a disgraced FBI agent, which worked. And, it was exactly what Walsh was looking for. We had intel that he needed some information from the inside and I made it known that I could help him out. At that time I was just some low-level goon, doing runs or assisting with shaking people down for money. I was bidding my time until I could be of more use. Then, I had my shot. Walsh needed a favour and I was more than happy to comply, earn his trust. Now, I wasn't too trusted but if he ever needed anything law enforcement related, I was his guy. 

The files that I handed to him, as much as I hated it, was of Y/N. Walsh had asked me to get some background on her, to find out what I could with the remaining access I had. So, a few days ago I went to headquarters and asked them to make up some bullshit about her backstory, make it as convincing as possible so Walsh would believe it. 

It made my blood boil that I had to do what this asshole said and it irked me even more because I didn't know why he wanted to know more about her. Well, her undercover persona. It was still her though and I didn't like how Walsh looked at her, interacted with her... any of it. 

Walsh opened the file, skimming the pages with his eyes, smiling and chuckling at some sections as he read them. He flipped the pages and then closed the file, clearing his throat again. 

"Uh, is there anything else I can do, Sean?", I asked him through clenched teeth. 

He looked back at me as though he forgot that I existed. 

"No, no, I think I'm good", he smiled. 

He then opened the file and picked up a picture of Y/N that was in there. He looked at it as if he was looking at her and it made me want to punch him in the face. He didn't have the right to look at her like that! Not when I was standing right here. I guess he noticed me staring because he moved the picture in between his fingers, chuckling and looked at me. 

"I'm gonna save this for later", he said and laughed, even more, putting the picture of Y/N in his jacket pocket. 

I cleared my throat. 

"Sean? Can I ask what your fascination is with her?", I asked as nonchalant as possible, trying hard not to raise suspicions that it bothered the fuck out of me how he was growing obsesses with Y/N. 

"She's pretty", he simply said. 

For some reason, that made me all the angrier. Y/N wasn't just a pretty face, although she was breathtaking, there was so much more to her and this asshole just wanted to fuck her and be done with it. I shifted my weight and started to get uncomfortable in my leather jacket, I felt like I was suffocating. 

"Is that it? I'm sure you can find another thousand pretty things in that club, sir...", I said. 

Walsh just hummed in response. 

"Does it bother you, Dean?", Walsh then asked. 

I scrunched my face. 

"Bother me? Why would it bother me?", I retaliated. 

"I've seen you talking to her, see you linger at her touch. Seen you stare at those full lips of hers. I mean, I don't blame you. I want to see those pretty lips around my cock, watch her suck me off good...", Walsh paused. "You jealous, Dean?". 

I cleared my throat and shuffled again, I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted out of this conversation, now. 

"No. She's just some whore. Bet she's not even that good, most aren't. Do whatever the fuck you want, I couldn't care less. If you'll excuse me, I should get going. Maybe I'll see if that blonde, perky bartender wants to fuck again", I said. 

That shut him up real good. He was looking at me like I just pulled my pants down and took a shit in the middle of his stupid desk, I couldn't help but chuckle at his face. I nodded at him one last time and started to make my way out of the office. I shut the door behind me. But, as I was set to leave I heard a phone ring. It was Walsh's cell. Of, course this douche had to have some thick mahogany looking wooden door to his office, making it all the much harder for me to listen for intel. Well, I guess maybe that was the point. 

I couldn't quite make out what he was saying, I made a mental note to get some bugs and plant them in his office sometime soon. 

"I get it! No... I won't fuck it up... 401-222-5710... got it...", Walsh said, but it was broken up. 

I didn't hear anything after that and decided to get out of there, I didn't want anyone to see me clearly listening to our boss's conversations. I made my way out of the long hallway, past the workers and outside into the cool Washington air. It felt good not to breathe in hot, unfiltered air that smelt faintly of cocaine. It gave me a headache. 

I exited the building and nodded at the guards once again, smiling a bit at them and making my way back to the Impala. I got in and let out a breath. I then put it into drive and drove a little ways away. I then stopped on the side of the road. It was killing me not to check up on her... I had her number but I didn't know if she even wanted to talk to me ever again. I decided to look at my phone for the first time since this morning, no new messages. I sighed and then it hit me. It was a phone number that Walsh was reciting. 

I pressed pound, as to not have my number shown and traced back to me. I then punched in the number, remembering it clearly. It rang once and a voice answered. 

"Hello?...", the voice asked. 

I didn't answer, I was seeing what I could get from this. 

"Penny for your thoughts?", the voice asked. 

"Uh, sure?", I said. 

The line immediately went dead. 

What the fuck was that?


	8. body heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, hello. yes, i know i always say i'm going to update more frequently and i want to but sometimes i don't have the motivation and other times i just get super busy. but, i'm hoping you all will look past that and just appreciate when i do update lol. anywho, hope you all enjoy this chapter, i know i did ;) 
> 
> be sure to leave a kudos, a comment or subscribe for more from me!

TWO WEEKS LATER 

It's the weekend and it’s as busy as it always is but strangely, it's not as busy as it could be. For some reason when it gets cold, people don't feel like coming to a strip club. Although, there are more than enough people that come all year round... pun intended. 

This week it’s your turn to work the room. That entails getting men to pay up, whether that be with a couple of lap dances or a private session. Since what happened with Walsh in the private room, you were hesitant to do private sessions with guys. So, you told Amber just that, minus some of the details of why. It’s been a while since everything blew up and honestly, you were doing okay. Cain doesn’t return any of your phone calls and you stopped dropping by the house. One, because it would compromise the whole operative if you were caught and two, it wouldn’t do you much good because he’s made his feelings about things clear. 

It sucks, but it is what it is. And right now, you needed to shake it off and get back to what you were sent here to do; expose Walsh and get him put away once and for all. 

Last week Cain sent the rest of your things to your apartment, making everything all the more permanent. And Dean, well Dean hasn’t spoken to you but that’s for a completely different reason. You stopped talking to him first. It was just too much to handle; between him and your failed marriage, you needed to concentrate on the one thing that mattered more, the op. So, you decided to freeze him out, for now. But, you were worried about him. It's been complete radio silence for weeks and it’s bugging you, bugging you that you haven’t heard anything from him in nearly three weeks. You hoped that he would get back to you soon. 

You’ve lost track of how many lap dances you’ve given this week. All the faceless people and the same ritual, honestly you’ve been going through the motions. Not that anyone would take notice. If you were anything in this lifetime, it was that you were a natural-born bluffer. You can bluff your way out of or into anything. It’s truly a gift. It’s actually part of the reason why you thought you’d do well in the FBI, in undercover missions. If only your younger self could see you now, you’d have a good laugh. 

You had just finished giving a guy a lap dance. He was both super handsy and super horny, he got hard right away, most of the guys who came in did. You couldn’t blame them though, when you were doing your thing, it was something to see. You were in the middle of the club, counting through the bills for the third time. You made the mistake of not counting your cash once and you were cheated out of like fifty bucks, so now, you always triple checked or someone's knees would get bashed in. As you made your way towards the bar you noticed a handsome looking back and the guy was leaning up against the bar, chatting with Cindy. You stuffed the wad of cash into your bra and casually kept walking, Cindy seemed to be eyeing you, you smiled at her. 

She and the guy were still talking so you just kept to yourself and didn't interrupt them but then the guy turned to face you. His face is turned up into the cheesiest smile you’ve ever seen and only one man could wear a face like that. That face belonged to Dean fucking Winchester. It’s been weeks and he has the nerve to just stand there and flash a smile at you? You weren’t having any of it. You pushed back from the bar and rolled your eyes at him, then you proceeded to turn around and walk away. You heard heavy footsteps that you knew belonged to Dean trailing behind you, trying to catch up. 

He suddenly reached for your arm but you were quicker than him and pulled away. You kept walking. 

"Hey, can you just stop for a minute?", he asks you. 

You comply and stop, facing him and crossing your arms. 

“What?”, you retort in a sour tone. 

Dean’s face twists in confusion, clearly confused by your tone. You roll your eyes again. 

“Let me switch the lights on for you. You go off the grid for weeks and I don’t hear a peep from you. I think you’re dead in a ditch somewhere or your cover’s been blown and you’re being tortured for information. And then here you are, just leaning against the bar with that ridiculous grin on your face like nothing happened!”, you snap. 

As you get angrier and angrier, Dean’s expression changes from confusion and concern to one of amusement. He chuckles as you finish your sentence. 

"Are you kidding me? You find this funny!?", you ask. 

He chuckles again and looks at the ground. 

"No, no. I mean yeah... kind of...", he shrugs. 

You scoff and turn around to walk away from him, from the whole scene but this time he’s quicker than you. He goes to stand in front of you, blocking your escape route. 

"I just mean, it's kind of cute how worried you are about me", he says. 

You pause and look at the man with the amused expression on his face. You turn your face away and shake your head, mostly because you find yourself blushing from his accusation. You were less angry, only slightly annoyed now. 

“I was not! I was more concerned and being concerned for a co-worker is not cute”, you try to defend yourself. 

As you ramble on, Dean visibly flinches at the word “co-worker” and you can tell he’s a bit hurt that you would brush off everything that’s happened between the two of you so lightly. But, in your defence, it shouldn’t have happened in the first place. And that’s how you were treating it. 

Dean clears his throat once more. 

"Yeah, about where I've been... can we talk somewhere?", Dean asks. 

You sigh and look around, trying to find a spot where you and Dean could talk without the risk of prying eyes or ears. Then an idea hits you, you grab Dean’s hand and the size difference throws you. Your smaller hand barely grabs any surface area of his large one and you can’t help but smile at that. Dean sort of flinches as you touch him but you don’t pay his reaction any mind. 

You steadily lead him across the club and towards the area used for private sessions. You approach a curtain and draw it back, guiding you both inside. You let go of Dean’s hand and turn away to close the curtain back up. You then turn back around to see Dean eyeing everything in the room but you.   
“What’re you? Nervous?”, you ask him, clearly poking fun. 

His eyes drift to you and he holds your gaze for a few seconds then looks away. He chuckles nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. He doesn’t answer you but he shakes his head, no. He honestly looks like a lost puppy and you smile at that. You then walk up to him, slowly and put your hands on his chest. He’s pretty built if you were honest, but not so muscular that there’s nothing else to him. He’s solid and you can appreciate that. You lightly push him and he gets the memo, he falls back and sits on the leather loveseat that occupies the room. You then go to stand in front of him. You were actually kind of nervous now. 

You and Dean had never been alone, alone. It had always been in the club, with people around. Now that it was just the two of you, even if you were just there to talk, it was different. Not a bad different either, just... different. Dean finally looks up at you and there’s a glimmer in his eyes. They are much greener than you had realized and a bit darker too as he looks at you. You take a breath and climb on his lap, he wasn’t expecting it because he gets totally still and grips the sides of the couch, holding on for dear life. It’s like he finally comes back to reality and realizes the situation because he speaks up. 

"Wh-what are you doing?", he asks. 

You snicker a bit as he is still nervous. He visibly swallows and you try to hold back a laugh. You were just sitting in his lap, not moving. 

"Giving you a lap dance?", you say nonchalantly. 

Dean's face pales and this time, you can’t hold back your laughter. Dean chuckles again nervously and he grips the couch tighter, clearly trying to control himself. 

"I don't have to but it'll look more convincing if I'm giving you a dance rather than us just sitting in here and talking... don't you think?", you ask. 

Dean swallows again and clears his throat.

"No, yeah, I mean yes, it makes sense...", he strangles out. 

"You sure you're okay?", you ask again. 

And just like that, it’s as if the switch is flipped and the cocky Dean, the one full of confidence and bravado comes back to Earth. He looks at you again, this time with a devilish smirk. 

"Oh, I'm fine sweetheart, just show me what you got", he says. 

You both chuckle at his response. You sigh slightly and get off of Dean’s lap, a slight groan escapes his lips as you get up. You smile a bit and turn around, walking away from him. You pause and take a deep breath. You’ve done this a million times but suddenly, it’s like you have no idea how to start. 

You make eye contact with Dean and your heart picks up speed as he is staring back at you just as intensely. You swallow and smile tightly at him. You walk slowly back towards him and the couch, making every move forward slow and tantalizingly sexy. Dean swallows and parts his lips, his breathing picking up a bit. He involuntarily spreads his legs as you inch forward, standing before him. You smile at him and look at the ground but he doesn’t dare look away from you. 

You bend down slightly and rest your one hand on Dean’s thigh. This time when you make contact with him, he doesn’t flinch or move away. You lean your chest forward towards his chest, leaving your ass in the air, making sure Dean can see it. You chuckle but Dean is stoic, mesmerized by your slight movements. You move your chest closer and closer, pausing when there is almost no space in between the two of you, drawing this part out a bit, making him yearn for you to touch him. Finally, the distance between you is no more. You press your chest to Dean’s, softly at first, testing the waters. Dean lets his eyes close for a moment, taking it all in. 

You then lower yourself and straddle his lap, pausing. You then move your arms to wrap around his neck, stabilizing yourself. You get closer and closer to him, teasing him by blowing in his ear softly. You can feel his heartbeat grow quicker, it mimics your own. By now guys would normally get hard and try to get more friction from you. Bucking their hips up to you and moving their hands to grip your hips bruisingly tight. But not Dean. He still has his hands white-knuckling the couch, respecting you by not touching you. At least not yet. As for him being turned on, it’s clear he’s enjoying himself so far but he’s also trying to restrain himself, not trying to make things too awkward. 

You lean away from his ear and back to see his face but as a parting gift, you kiss his neck as you move away and chuckle. Dean lets out a moan and you know you’re doing something right. You pause again and look at Dean, really look at him. He honestly takes your breath away and something inside of you calls for him, wants him. You can’t believe you rejected him three weeks ago, what were you thinking? He wants you and now you’re sure, you want him too. Cain couldn’t care less about you right now and ever since this op started, Dean was all you had on the brain. It was time to let the chips fall where they may, with a little nudge of course. 

Before you really start to give him a lap dance you want to clear the air. 

“Dean?”, you ask. 

Dean snaps back to reality, he blinks and watches you.   
“Yeah?”, he replies. 

“Did you leave because of what happened? Between us I mean. Do you hate me?”, you ask, rather solemnly. 

Dean is the one that pauses. He looks down and shakes his head and then looks into your eyes once again. He moves one of the hands he had on the couch to your face and strokes your cheek, thumbing it gently. 

“I could never hate you”, he says so quietly that you almost don’t hear him. “I-I was hurt, sure but you’re not the reason I left... I needed to find some things out, for the op”. 

You nod slightly, feeling stupid that you would even still be on his mind when there’s a job to do. You shake your head, more to yourself. 

“Did you find anything out?”, you ask, curious. 

Before he answers you start to move your hips, Dean’s hand flies to your hip and grips it, not too hard though. He swallows. 

“Um, not much but I think it might be something...”, he trails off as he watches your movements. 

“What is it?”, this time you grind down on him, making him gasp slightly and breathe heavily. You smile at that. 

Dean moves his other hand from the couch to move some of your hair from your face, tucking it behind your ear. He lingers on your face a bit longer but eventually drops his hand in favour of holding onto the couch again. 

You continue to grind down on him as he lets out a series of moans and curses softly. You then stop and Dean looks at you, he looks at you as if he’s anticipating that you’ll leave, rejecting him again but this time you’re not going anywhere and you’re going to make sure he knows that. 

You hold his face in your hands softly, scanning his eyes and looking for something, anything to signal that he would still want this, want you. And then, you see it. The want, the pain of just sitting here, knowing that he can’t have you because you’re married. You smile at this thought, he doesn’t know Cain dumped you. 

You scooch closer to him and you inch your face closer and closer to his, your lips finally ghosting above his. You hear Dean let out a little bit of air as he parts his lips for you. And then you put your lips on his, leaving them there. Dean is a bit slow to reciprocate but as soon as you are about to move back, he grabs the back of your neck and surges forward, crashing his lips bruisingly on your own. You feel him smile against the kiss. The kiss grows heavier and fills with want, God you want him so badly. It feels like a lifetime that you’ve been waiting to kiss him again, really kiss him. The first time, you were caught off guard, confused by your feelings but not now, now everything was perfectly clear. 

Dean breaks the kiss but not before sucking at your bottom lip before he pulls away, eliciting a moan from you. He chuckles at the sound. But then, his face drops at the realization of what happened. He sighs and his eyebrows knit into an almost confused expression. You softly kiss at them and then make your way down to the corner of his lips and then on his jawline. As you make your way down to his neck, Dean lets out a noise, almost like he’s trying to say something but he is enjoying himself too much to actually get the words out. 

“W-what about him?”, he asks. 

You freeze in your spot and sit back up so that you are face to face with Dean. He doesn’t even have to say his name, you know what Dean’s asking you. His arms are wrapped around your middle as he scans your features, waiting for an answer. 

“It’s uh, it’s over...”, you simply say. 

His face drops again and he inhales deeply. 

“‘M sorry...”, he says quietly. 

You shake your head and look down. Dean’s hand comes to find your chin and he raises your face to make you look at him. He smiles and you could swear you saw his eyes twinkling. You smile back at him, how could you not? His smile is infectious. Dean then leans down slightly and kisses you softly. It’s a good kiss. It quickly gets heated again and you both move your hands over each other's bodies. 

You grind down on Dean’s crotch, a bit harder this time and you can feel him tent in his jeans. You moan into the kiss at the friction, you want more. You pick up your speed and now Dean has his hands in your hair and his tongue almost down your throat. You break away from the kiss, still grinding atop of him. You kiss and suck at his neck, making your way down to the hem of his shirt. He has too many layers on. A shirt, flannel on top of that and his signature leather jacket. 

“Why do you have so many clothes on?”, you ask, more to yourself as you pull at the hem of his shirt and nip at his ear. 

He chuckles and moves his hands down from your hair to grip and knead your ass. God, it feels so good. He’s also pressing you down on his crotch at the same time, to give you both more friction. 

Dean then removes his hands from your ass and you whine in response. He chuckles again and you chuckle with him. He leans back a bit and tries to take off his layers. He struggles to peel his leather jacket off and you laugh at him as he finally gets it off. You’re kissing along his jaw and neck as he takes off his flannel, whipping it somewhere else in the room. You then stop what you’re doing and place your hands on his chest. He looks at you and you smile as you paw at his shirt. 

“Let me”, you say. 

Dean nods and you get to work. You grab at the bottom of the shirt and carefully lift it up and over his head, removing it from his body. And damn, nothing could have prepared you for this moment. Your breath actually hitches as you look at Dean’s bare chest. It was just his chest but the sight of it and the things you wanted to do to him clouded your mind, making you involuntarily moan. He chuckled at that. 

You then proceed to kiss more of him. You kiss his collarbone and make your way down further. You lick a strip down to his nipple and he throws his head back, his breathing getting heavier. You smile at how he’s reacting to this, you feel it too. You kiss him all over, going lower and lower. You then noticed something on his body that didn’t seem to belong there. It’s a scar that’s on his left side. You graze over it with your fingertips and Dean watches you. You look up at him and his expression changes from one of pleasure to one of contemplation. 

“A sting gone wrong...”, he simply says. 

You nod, not wanting to press for more. Dean sighs and you go back to kiss at the scar gently. Dean hums as you do. You then lick from his stomach to his happy trail that leads to the waistband of his pants. You hesitate for a moment. Something was holding you back. This was really happening, you were about to have sex with Dean Winchester. You were still married, well technically. You pushed past the thoughts in your head and just let all your doubts fall away.

Dean grips at your waist and moves you closer to him, he peppers your exposed skin with his lips. Leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses everywhere, on every square inch. It was your turn to let your head fall back and profanities slip through your lips. And nothing had really happened yet. Dean then ducks his head down and kisses your hard nipples through your bra, he licks at it too, making the fabric wet. He then bits down on one of them, making you yelp. He chuckles darkly. 

Your hands go to grab at Dean’s jeans, loosening the belt. Dean looks down for a moment but doesn’t stop you, instead he plays with your nipples some more. Twisting and pinching them. It’s hard to concentrate and you find yourself getting wetter and wetter. You need him now. 

“I-I want you so bad”, you tell him. 

He chuckles as he moves his hand between your bodies and rubs at you through your panties. You have to bite your lip this time to stop yourself from saying something or making a noise that would clearly be heard from in the club. You abandon your task of undoing Dean’s belt and grip his shoulders, holding yourself up as he continues to paw at your pussy through the thin fabric that stands between his fingers and your waiting sex. You’re getting wetter and you’re sure that Dean can feel just how wet he’s making you because he chuckles darkly again. 

You are throbbing unbelievably hard that you think you have a second heartbeat there. Then, Dean moves his hands away and touches just above where your waistband begins. Feeling you. It feels nice to have his hands on you. He then starts to remove your panties, teasingly slow. You let out a whine, signalling for him to pick up the pace. 

“Okay, okay”, he laughs. 

You lift your hips a bit to help him remove you from your panties. You then sit right back down on his lap and you’re sure that the wetness from your pussy is going to show on his pants. So, you lift up a bit, to save his pants but also to give him more access. 

Dean looks at you once more before he starts to rub at your sensitive nub. You moan and start to grip his shoulders tighter. He then moves that same finger away from your nub and pushes it down the length of your folds, opening them up a bit. You look down to watch him work, seeing his digit come out with some of your wetness, you blush at that. Dean sees that you’re blushing and kisses you, deeply. He then inserts his finger into you and you’re a moaning mess above him. He chuckles and pulls back from the kiss, looking into your eyes and smiling so genuinely that it makes your heart skip a beat and your pussy throb even more. 

Dean starts to move his finger and explore your pussy. He’s pumping it in and out of you like his cock would and all you can do is moan and bury your head in the nape of his neck. 

“Hey, I want to see your face when I make you come”, he says quietly and you look at him. 

You’re panting harder and harder now, close to the edge. He then inserts another finger into you and you want to scream out in pleasure but you hold it back, biting down on your lip. You’re sure you drew blood. You grab at Dean’s face and kiss him hard, sucking at his lips and tongue, making him moan in return. Dean then curves his fingers inside of you and you can’t take it anymore, you’re so close. 

It’s like Dean can sense it because he let’s go of your face and with his other hand he rubs at your clit. You can feel yourself edging closer and closer but you need more friction. So, you decide to grind yourself down on Dean’s fingers, essentially fucking yourself on them as you would his cock. Dean bites his lip as he watches you intensely. You pick up your speed and so does Dean, he keeps going faster and faster until he feels your walls clamp down on his fingers. You are still fucking yourself on his fingers and then it happens, you come hard. You let your head fall back and Dean has to remove his other hand and place it on your back, making sure you don’t fall over. Like he said earlier, he was watching your face the whole time you came, moaning as he saw your face twist and contort in pure blissed-out pleasure. His fingers are lazily moving inside of you as he lets you ride out your high. He then takes them out as you are breathing heavily. They come out with a squelching sound. 

“Fuck, that was so hot”, Dean says as he licks at his fingers that were inside of you just seconds ago. 

You chuckle and kiss him, tasting yourself on him but you don’t care. The kiss heats up and you’re once again craving more. Your one hand finds its way between the two of you and you are palming Dean through his jeans, making him buck into your hand slightly. You chuckle as you part. This time, you’re quick to work on his belt. He kisses your neck and is mumbling something. 

“Hm?”, you ask as you pull the belt through the loops in his jeans. 

“I can’t believe you just fucked yourself on my fingers... it’s everything I wanted and more...”, he mumbles as he kneads your breasts again. But, you can hear him clearly. You smile at that. 

You finally fling the belt across the room and you both chuckle. You then shrug as Dean kisses your neck still and makes his way up to your ear. He is really good at what he’s doing and it makes you forget what you’re doing. 

You undo his pants and he lifts his hips up slightly to help you remove them, you pull his underwear down as well. His pants pool at his ankles as his dick springs free and slaps against his stomach. Fuck, it turns you on just looking at it. Dean seems to notice you staring at his cock and he chuckles. 

“You never seen a cock this big before?”, Dean chuckles darkly. 

You smack his chest playfully at that and he laughs all the more. You wet your lips as you take his cock in your hand. He wasn’t wrong, he is big. He’s bigger than what you’re used to and it makes you wonder if he’ll even fit inside of you. You pause, just holding Dean’s dick in your one hand, your other hand still on his shoulder. You kiss his cheek softly and you are both smiling at each other like teenagers. You then slowly start to move your hand along Dean’s length, you can hear him moaning above you, so you continue. 

You move your hand up and down, again and again, twisting your hand a bit as you come up to graze against the head. You can feel the pre-cum leaking out and making your palm sticky, you chuckle at that. You glance up to see Dean’s head back and he is breathing heavily. 

“Hey, I want to see your face when I make you come”, you say this time, eliciting a snort from Dean. 

You keep stroking him, faster and faster. You then use your other hand to massage his balls, giving each one their time. Suddenly, Dean reaches out for you and removes your hands. He intertwines his own with them and makes you sit up. You have a confused look on your face. 

“Did I do something wrong?”, you ask. 

Dean scoffs, “God, no. No, it was amazing. I just- I don’t want to blow before I get inside of you”. 

You chuckle at his brashness. You nod and kiss Dean again. You took a deep breath as the two of you were fighting for dominance with your tongues. You could smell Dean’s cologne, it was intoxicating. It made your head swoon, or maybe that was just from the kiss. Dean’s kisses did have that effect. 

Dean’s hand moves to the base of your neck, resting there softly. You pull back slightly and Dean goes in to peck your lips again, you both chuckle. Dean then grabs at his dick and lets go of you. He spits into his one hand and strokes his cock a few times, lubing it up as it were. He then looks at you one more time as if to ask permission, you smile and nod slightly. Dean then grabs at your waist and with his other hand on his cock, lines himself up with your entrance, pausing. 

You’re both breathing heavily now, anticipating. Dean teases you, letting his hard tip run up and down the length of your folds. You can’t help but roll your eyes at this. He’s such a goddamn tease. 

“Dean!”, you whine out, not as loudly as you’d want to but loud enough for Dean to hear it. 

He smirks darkly and before you can say anything else he pushes into you, guiding your hips a bit too. Your senses are overloaded right now. You can’t think, you can’t speak. All you can do is feel him inching further and further up into you and nod as you faintly hear Dean ask if you’re okay and if he should keep going. He’s about halfway in when he moves a bit to position himself better and to give you more room to sit down on his dick. 

“You good?”, he asks.

You nod simply. 

Your hands once again find his shoulders and you slowly lower yourself the rest of the way down onto his dick. You go slow at first and it's not much more until he’s bottoming out. You hear Dean let out a sigh or a moan in your ear, it’s a heavenly sound. You pause for a minute, just feeling Dean inside of you, it's a good feeling. You could get used to it. You also feel the graze of Dean’s balls on your ass and it’s turning you on just thinking about it. 

You lock eyes with Dean and you start to move up and down, riding him. Sometimes when you go back down, you grind a little, making Dean moan and pant above you. You smirk at this. Dean’s hand finds the back of your neck again, pulling you towards him for another bruising kiss. Is there any other kind with him? Everything is getting faster, more heated and sloppier. Dean then snakes a hand in between the two of you, rubbing at your clit. 

“C’mon baby, come for me...”, Dean says as he keeps rubbing your clit and kissing your neck. 

You’re panting heavily now, chasing your release. You’re getting close and Dean can tell. 

“I want to feel your pussy clamp around my dick so hard that it feels like it’s gonna fall off”, Dean whispers in your ear. 

And that’s it, you let your head fall back and you’re coming again, hard. You swear you pass out for a few seconds, you’re seeing stars. You feel Dean twitch inside of you. 

“I-I’m gonna... where do you want me to come?”, he strangles out as he stalls his bucking for a minute. 

He’s breathing heavily and trying to concentrate on not blowing his load until you’ve answered him. 

“I want you to come in my mouth”, you say confidently. 

Dean looks at you for a second and then he slips out of you and you get down to your knees and take his dick in your mouth, hollowing out your cheeks. It’s a few seconds and you feel the hot load explode into your mouth. Dean is shaking and moaning out your name as he bucks his hips a bit. He has his hands twisted in your hair but he isn’t pulling it. You swallow Dean’s cum and feel that a bit is dripping down your chin. Your eyes flick up to see Dean watching you. He’s once again mesmerized by your movements. Dean reaches out his thumb to wipe at the cum that is dribbling down your chin, he has it on his thumb and you part your lips, signalling for him to put it in your mouth. 

He breathes heavily as you lick at his thumb, tasting the saltiness of it. You then take his thumb in your mouth and suck on it as if you were giving him head. You see his eyes roll to the back of his head and you chuckle. Dean then pops his finger out of your mouth and goes to help you up to your feet. He kisses you and you bend forward to deepen the kiss, he pulls back and you both chuckle. 

“That was-”, you start.

“Yeah, it was”, Dean cuts in. 

You’re both smiling and giggling. Dean kisses you again and you’re like putty in his hands. You can’t tell if the kiss is making your knees weak of it’s from having just had some of the most mindblowing sex you’ve ever had in your life. Maybe it was both. You chuckle to yourself as you pull back, looking deep into Dean’s eyes. He reaches out a hand and cups your cheek, you close your eyes for a second, soaking in his touch. It’s both soft and calloused. 

Then, as if the world was pulling you out of that perfect little moment, Dean’s phone rings. It’s in his jacket pocket, which is flung across the small room. He stands up, pulling his underwear and pants up as well and makes his way over towards the annoying ringtone. You decide to put on your panties as you’re feeling a bit exposed and a bit weary as someone could have heard the two of you and could come in at any moment. You get up slowly from the couch and look around the room for your panties. 

Dean finally answers the phone and his face drops. He’s looking at you and is mouthing something. You can’t understand him so he does it slower and your face drops too. 

‘Cain’, is what he was mouthing.


End file.
